You Know I Will
by MoonlightAngel83
Summary: A younger lady name Camille Franklin finds out that she's a witch and goes Hogwarts where she meets up with she meets Cedric Diggory and falls madly in love with him. It's set an alternate universe where Voldemort and the Death Eater didn't kill everyone.
1. Long Kept Secret Revealed

Chapter 1

Long Kept Secret Revealed

One day a beautiful young lady named Camille Franklin is up in her bedroom. All of a sudden there's a knock on her door. Camille walked over to the door and opened to find her mother Evangeline standing on the other side.

"What would like mom?" Camille asked.

"Your aunt Haidee is here for a visit." Evangeline answered.

Evangeline left the room and Camille followed her mother. Camille's aunt Haidee is sitting in the living room.

"Hi Cami." Haidee said.

Camille walked over and hugged her aunt Haidee.

"It's nice to see you aunt Haidee." Camille replied.

Haidee looked at Evangeline.

"Have you told her yet sis?" Haidee asked.

"No I haven't. "Evangeline answered.

"Told me what mom?" Camille asked.

"You're witch dear." Evangeline answered.

Camille stared at her mother.

"Yeah right mom that's not even possible." Camille said.

Evangeline sighed.

"Yes it is dear." Haidee replied.

"I don't believe you." Camille said.

Evangeline smiled than took out her ward and made something fly into Camille's hand.

"Why did you keep this from me?" Camille asked.

"I wanted to tell but your father won't let me and than other day he finally gave to say that I could." Evangeline answered.

"What happens now?" Camille asked.

"You'll be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Evangeline answered.

"When do I go?" Camille asked.

"You go tomorrow." Evangeline answered.

The next came and Camille went to Hogwarts. Hermione is hanging out with Harry and Ron when she sees Camille. Hermione smiled.

"I'll be back in a few minutes boys." Hermione said.

Hermione walked over to Camille.

"Hi Cami, long time no see." Hermione replied.

"You're a witch?" Camille asked.

Hermione nodded her head.

"Yes I am." Hermione answered.

Harry and Ron walked over.

"Who is your friend?" Harry asked.

"This is my cousin's best friend Camille Franklin but she prefers to be called Cami." Hermione answered.

"Hi there Cami, my name is Ronald Weasley but please call me Ron." Ron said.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry replied.

Professor McGonagall walked over to them.

"You must be our new student Camille Franklin and I'm Professor McGonagall." Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes that's mean but I prefer to be called Cami." Camille replied.

"Alright follow me Miss Franklin." Professor McGonagall said.

Camille smiled. Professor McGonagall started to leave and Camille followed her. They walked into the great hall where everyone else is. Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Everyone we have a student joining named Camille Franklin and she just found out yesterday that she's a witch." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Could you still on the stool up here?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yeah sure." Camille answered.

Camille sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on Camille's head.

"Ah let's now where to put you Miss Franklin….it's looks like Gryffindor." The sorting hat said.

Hermione smiled. Professor McGonagall took the sorting hat and Camille went to the Gryffindor table. Hermione hugged Camille.

"I'm so glad that you're Gryffindor." Hermione said.'

"Yeah I am too." Camille said.

A few hours later they are in the Gryffindor common room. Camille sighed. Hermione is sitting close to Ron. Ron put his arm around Hermione. Ginny is sitting next to Harry. Camille sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I wished that I had a boyfriend." Camille answered.

"There are some gorgeous around here." Ginny said.

"I'll find one someday." Camille replied.

Ginny kissed Harry. Ron kissed Hermione. Camille rolled her eyes. Neville Bottomless looked Camille.

"What's wrong now?" Neville asked.

"I just don't like see them all lovey dovey when I do that with and I'm going for a walk." Camille answered.

"Well just be careful because the staircases like to move." Neville said.

"Thanks Neville." Camille said.

Camille left the Gryffindor common room and started to walk down the hallway. Draco walked over with Vincent and Gregory.

"Ah it's new girl." Draco replied.

"Leave me alone." Camille said.

"Who's going to stop us?" Vincent asked.

"I am." A voice answered.

Camille, Draco, Vincent and Gregory turned around to find Hufflepuff's Cedric Diggory standing behind them. Camille took one look at Cedric and fell madly in love with him.

"What are you going to do about Diggory?" Draco asked.

"I'll Professor Dumbledore and you'll be in trouble." Cedric answered.

Draco shook his head.

"Come Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said.

The three of them leave.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Camille replied.

"You're very welcome and stay those three because all they are is trouble." Cedric said.

"Okay I will." Camille replied.

"My name is Cedric Diggory." Cedric said.

"I'm Camille Franklin but everyone calls me Cami." Camille replied.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Cedric said.

"Thanks." Camille replied.

"You're Gryffindor aren't you?" Cedric asked.

Camille nodded her head.

"Would you like me back to?" Cedric asked.

"That would nice and thanks." Camille answered.

They walked back to the door going into Gryffindor and Cedric smiled.

"I'll see you around and take care." Cedric said.

Camille nodded. Cedric walked back to Hufflepuff. Camille walked inside and into the common room. Camille let out a long sigh and started to sing Can't Fight The Moonlight by LeAnn Rimes.

Under a lover's sky

Gonna be with you

And no one's gonna be around

If you think that you won't fall

We'll just wait until

Till the sun goes down

Underneath the starlight, starlight

There's a magical feeling so right

It'll steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know, but you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know, but you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight, no

You can't fight it

It's gonna get to your heart

There's no escape from love

Once a gentle breeze

Sweeps its spell upon your heart

No matter what you think

It won't be too long

Till you're in my arms

Underneath the starlight, starlight

We'll be lost in the rhythm so right

Feel it steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know, but you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know, but you know that you can't

Can't fight the moonlight, no

You can't fight it, (no)

No matter what you do (no matter what you do)

The night is gonna get to you

Don't try you're never gonna win oh

Underneath the starlight, starlight

There's a magical feeling so right

It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist (you can try to resist my kiss)

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know, (don't you know that you can't)

Can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark,

You'll surrender your heart (surrender your heart)

But you know, but you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight, no

You can't fight it.

You can try to resist (you can try to resist my kiss)

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know, (don't you know that you can't)

Can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark,

You'll surrender your heart (surrender your heart)

But you know, but you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight, no

You can't fight it.

It's gonna get to your heart.

Hermione heard Camille singing and walked over too.

"Why are singing?" Hermione asked.

Camille smiled.

"I'm in love." Camille answered.

"With who?" Hermione asked.

"Cedric Diggory." Camille answered.

Harry looked over at Camille.

"Where did you meet him at?" Harry asked.

"I ran into Draco Malfoy when I went for my walk and Cedric got them to leave me alone." Camille answered.

Harry smiled. A few hours later they are sleeping. Camille is dreaming of being Cedric's boyfriend.


	2. Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw

Chapter 2

Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw

It's been a few days since Camille met Cedric Diggory. They are gathered out on the Quidditch field to watch a game between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The Hufflepuff team flies out. The Quaffle is released and so is the Bludger. The Golden Snitch is released. Cedric flies after it and the Ravenclaw's seeker who is Camille's older sister Sharleen goes after the Golden Snitch. The game goes for awhile and still neither seeker has manage to capture the Golden Snitch. Cedric sighed than drove at the Golden Snitch and fell off his broom. Camille gasped. Cedric got to his feet than opened his hand to show that he has the Golden Snitch. Lee Jordan smiled.

"Hufflepuff wins." Lee yelled.

Cedric smiled and walked over to where Camille.

"Hi." Cedric said.

"Um hi." Camille replied.

"How have you enjoyed you first few days here?" Cedric asked.

"I'm enjoying but it's hard because a few days I never knew anything about magic or Hogwarts." Camille answered.

"You'll get the hang off it." Cedric said.

They all walk back inside Hogwarts. Professor Snape walked over to Professor Dumbledore.

"Have you found a new potions teacher yet?" Professor Snape asked.

"Yes I have and her name is Professor Sunniva Stone." Professor Dumbledore answered.

A beautiful lady walked over to Professor Dumbledore.

"I made it Albus." The lady said.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Professor Stone." Professor Dumbledore replied.

"Please call me Sunni." Professor Stone said.

Professor Snape took one loook at Professor Stone and fall instanly in love with her. Professor Snape smiled.

"Hi Sunni, my name is Severus Snape and I'm the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher." Professor Snape replied.

"It's nice to meet Severus." Professor Stone said.

Professor Snape smiled again. Professor Dumbledore sighed. Professor Snape and Professor Stone look at him.

"What's wrong Albus?" Professor Snape asked.

"I've been trying to figure out something special do because things are around here have pretty dull." Professor Dumbledore answered.

Professor Stone smiled a little.

"How about having a dance Albus?" Professor Stone asked.

"That's a good idea Sunni." Professor Dumbledore answered.

Cedric over heard and grinned to himself. Camille's twin brother Lance Franklin walked over to Cedric.

"Why are smiling like that?" Lance asked.

"There's going to be a dance coming up." Cedric answered.

"Why should that be a big deal?" Lance asked.

"I wanted to ask a girl that I like." Cedric answered.

"Who might that be?" Lance asked.

"Camille Franklin." Cedric answered.

"You like my twin sister?" Lance asked.

"I didn't know that Camille was your twin sister." Cedric answered.

"Well you do know." Lance said.

"How come you were here before her?" Cedric asked.

"Our father didn't want her knowing that she was witch but the other day he told our mother to tell her because it's wasn't fail to keep her in the dark." Lance answered.

"Oh okay." Cedric said.

The hours pass and now everyone is the dorms. Cedric is dreaming of Camille. Camille is dreaming of Cedric and seeing her best friend again.


	3. New Charms Teacher

Chapter 3  
New Charms Teacher

It's the next day now. Camille is out the courtyard sitting on steps going into Hogwarts. All of a sudden Hermione's cousin Maxina Granger showed up. Camille got to her feet and hugged Maxina.  
"It's good to see you." Camille said.  
"Did you miss me?" Maxina asked.  
"Yes I did a lot." Camille answered.  
"I know the feeling because I missed you too." Maxina said.  
"How is Max doing?" Camille asked.  
"Max is doing just fine." Maxina answered.  
"That's good to hear." Camille said.  
Hermione walked over and hugged Maxina.  
"It's nice to see you again." Hermione replied.  
Ron smiled.  
"Is this the cousin you were telling us about?" Ron asked.  
"Yes she is and her name is Maxina." Hermione answered.  
"Hi Maxina, my name is Ronald Weasley but everyone calls me Ron." Ron said.  
"I'm Harry Potter." Harry replied.  
Ginny smiled.  
"My name is Ginny and Ron's younger sister." Ginny said.  
"It's nice to meet all of you." Maxina replied.  
Camille sighed. Maxina took Camille's hand and leaded her out of earshot.  
"What's wrong Cami?" Maxina asked.  
"I can't stop thinking about a student named Cedric Diggory who is in Hufflepuff house." Camille answered.  
"Why are thinking about him?" Maxina asked.  
"I'm madly in love with him." Camille answered.  
"Does he know that you feel this way about him?" Maxina asked.  
"No he doesn't know because I'm too shy to tell him." Camille answered.  
Maxina sighed.  
"Well you have to tell him before it eats you alive inside." Maxina said.  
"Yeah I know that." Camille replied.  
Camille's twin brother Lance walked over to them.  
"Hi Maxina, long time no see." Lance said.  
"Yes it has been Lance." Maxina replied.  
"How have you been?" Lance asked.  
"I've been very good." Maxina answered.  
"That's good to hear." Lance said.  
"Which house are you in?" Maxina asked.  
"I'm in Hufflepuff." Lance answered.  
"Do you know Cedric Diggory?" Maxina asked.  
"Yes I do he's head boy of Hufflepuff and one of my very best friends." Lance answered.  
"Oh that's cool." Maxina said.  
Professor Dumbledore walked over to them.  
"I just wanted to inform you all that you have new Charms teacher." Professor Dumbledore said.  
"What happen to Professor Flitwick?" Hermione asked.  
"He decided retire." Professor Dumbledore answered.  
"Who is our new Charms teacher?" Ginny asked.  
"His name is Professor Max Regnery." Professor Dumbledore answered.  
Maxina fainted. Hermione rolled her eyes just as Professor Max Regnery walked over and noticed to Maxina on the floor.  
"What on earth happen to your cousin?" Professor Regnery asked.  
"She fainted when Professor Dumbledore told her that you were the new Charms teacher." Hermione answered.  
Max kneeled down beside Maxina.  
"Come wake up beautiful." Professor Regnery said.  
Maxina moaned and opened her eyes. Maxina got to her feet and hugged Max.  
"Did you miss me that much?" Professor Regnery asked.  
"Yeah I did a lot more than you'd believe." Maxina answered.  
"Well since I'm a teacher here now that you'll see me more." Professor Regnery said.  
"That's so great." Maxina replied.  
Max looked at Camille.  
"Hi Cami." Professor Regnery said.  
"Hello Max." Camille replied.  
Ron, Ginny and Harry exchange looks.  
"How do you all know each other?" Harry asked.  
"They know Professor Regnery because he's my boyfriend." Maxina answered.  
A few hours pass and now they are in Charms class. Camille and Maxina are sitting next to each other. The girls in the class are staring at Professor Regnery. Maxina rolled her eyes.  
"What's wrong with you?" Camille asked.  
"I don't like how all the girls in this class over staring at my boyfriend." Maxina answered.  
Camille sighed. All of a sudden there's a knock on the door. Max walked over to the door and opened to Professor McGonagall on the other side.  
"What can I help you with Professor McGonagall?" Professor Regnery asked.  
"I just wanted to see how you're making on your first day." Professor McGonagall answered.  
"Well things here are going good." Professor Regnery said.  
"That's great to hear." Professor McGonagall replied.  
Professor McGonagall left. Max walked back inside the classroom. Susan Bones walked over to him.  
"There's a dance this weekend." Susan said.  
"Yeah so big deal." Professor Regnery replied.  
"I was hoping that you'd dance with me." Susan said.  
"I'm sorry Miss Bones but there's only person that I dance with." Professor Regnery answered as winked at Maxina.  
Maxina smiled.  
"Who is that?" Luna asked.  
"I can't say at this moment." Professor Regnery answered.  
"He doesn't have to tell you if he doesn't want to." Lance Franklin said.  
"Thanks Lance." Professor Regnery replied.  
"You're welcome Professor." Lance said.  
Susan and the rest of girls are staring at Max again. Maxina stood up to her feet.  
"I can't take this anymore." Maxina yelled.  
Max sighed.  
"Maxina sit down." Professor Regnery said.  
"No, I won't sit down until they know the truth because it gets on my nerves." Maxina said.  
Max walked over to Maxina.  
"I don't think it's such a good idea." Professor Regnery replied.  
"Well I'm not going to sit and watch them fawn all over you." Maxina said.  
Max sighed.  
"Alright you can tell them." Professor Regnery replied.  
"I'm Professor Regnery's girlfriend so I'd appreciate if you all the girls in this class would stop fawning over him because I'm the only one who's allowed to do that." Maxina said.  
Max smiled a little. A little while later the class is over. All the students leave. Hermione looked at Maxina.  
"Are you coming cuz?" Hermione asked.  
"I'll be along shortly." Maxina answered.  
Hermione left with Ron, Ginny, Harry and Luna. Maxina walked over to Max. Maxina pulled Max and kissed him. Max wrapped his arms around Maxina and kissed her back. A few minutes later they break their kiss.  
"I love you Maxina." Max said.  
Maxina cuddle up to Max.  
"I love you too Max." Maxina replied.  
They stay like for the longest time than Maxina goes back to Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Ginny are the only ones in.  
"Where are your boyfriends?" Maxina asked.  
"They went to sleep because they were tried." Hermione answered.  
Neville came into the common room and sighed.  
"What's wrong Neville?" Ginny asked.  
"I'm in love with Luna Lovegood but I'm too scared to tell her." Neville answered.  
"You'll have to tell her soon before it eats you alive." Hermione said.  
Maxina sighed. Hermione looked Maxina. Maxina sighed again and than went to dream. Hermione and Ginny stay up for awhile longer than go to sleep too. Maxina is dreaming about her future with Max. Hermione is dreaming about Ron and Ginny is dreaming of Harry. Neville is dreaming of telling Luna how he feels about her. Camille is dreaming about Cedric and Cedric is dreaming about Camilile.


	4. Hogwarts Dance

Chapter 4  
Hogwarts Dance

The rest of the day passed and now it's the day of the dance. Camille is Defense Against the Dark Class thinking about dancing with Cedric Diggory. Professor Snape is walking around the class and noticed that Camille isn't paying attention.  
"Miss Franklin pay attention." Professor Snape yelled.  
Camille broke from her daydream.  
"I'm sorry Professor Snape." Camille said.  
Professor Snape shook his head.  
"Just don't let it happen again." Professor Snape snapped.  
The class is over a little while later. Camille, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Maxina walked back to the Gryffindor common room.  
"Professor Snape would be so much happier if had a girlfriend." Camille said.  
"Like that'll ever happen." Ron replied.  
"I won't be too sure about that." Maxina said.  
"What do you say that?" Hermione asked.  
"I've seen the way he looks at Professor Stone and it's the look of love." Maxina answered.  
"Snape in love I don't believe it." Ron said.  
"Well it's true and next time they are around each other watch him closely than you'll know." Maxina replied.  
All of a sudden Professor McGonagall walked into the common room.  
"I have some news to tell you." Professor McGonagall said.  
"What it is?" Harry asked.  
"I'm not going to be the head of Gryffindor anymore." Professor McGonagall answered.  
"Who is?" Ron asked.  
"Professor Sunniva Stone is and I'm going to be head of Ravenclaw." Professor McGonagall answered.  
"Why are the two of your switching?" Ginny asked.  
"She was in Gryffindor when she went here and she misses being in here." Professor McGonagall answered.  
Professor Stone walked into the Gryffindor common room.  
"Hey everyone." Professor Stone said.  
"Hi Professor Stone." Hermione replied.  
Professor McGonagall left. Camille sighed. Professor Stone looked at Camille.  
"What's wrong Camille?" Professor Stone asked.  
"I just can't stop thinking about the guy that I liked here at Hogwarts and please call me Cami." Camille answered.  
"Well I know that feel all too well." Professor Stone said.  
Camille stared at Professor Stone.  
"Are you saying that you're in love with someone too?" Camille asked.  
"Yes that's what I'm saying." Professor Stone answered.  
Harry and Ron left. Ginny looked at Professor Stone.  
"Who it is?" Ginny asked.  
"Severus Snape." Professor Stone answered.  
Maxina smiled.  
"Do you want to dance with tonight?" Maxina asked.  
"Yeah I do but he'd never ask me." Professor Stone answered.  
"Could you help us girls get ready?" Hermione asked.  
"I would love to on one condition." Professor Stone answered.  
"What condition is that?" Camille asked.  
"You have to help me get ready and I want Severus to speechless when he sees me." Professor Stone answered.  
"Okay than we'll see what we can right girls." Maxina said.  
Camille, Ginny and Hermione nodded their heads. Maxina put Professor Stone's hair up in a braided updo.  
"Do you have a dress picked out?" Ginny asked.  
"Yes I do." Professor Stone answered.  
Professor Stone walked over to her suitcase and took a pink sleeveless v-neck dress.  
"Wow that is dress so beautiful." Maxina said.  
Professor Stone walked off to change and came back a few minutes later.  
"Whoa, Professor Stone you look amazing." Hermione replied.  
A few hours later they are ready for the dance. They all go down the great hall where the dance is being held. Severus took one at Sunniva and started to fall more in love with her. The music started up. Severus walked over to Sunniva.  
"Would you like to dance?" Severus asked.  
"I would love to." Sunniva answered.  
Severus lead Sunniva onto the dance floor. Severus wrapped his arms around Sunniva's waist. Sunniva wrapped her arms around Severus's neck and they start dancing.  
"You look beautiful." Severus said.  
Sunniva smiled.  
"Well you look very handsome." Sunniva replied.  
Harry is dancing with Ginny, Ron is dancing with Hermione and Max is dancing with Maxina. Camille is sitting off watching everyone. Cedric walked over to Camille and sat down next to her.  
"What's wrong?" Cedric asked.  
"All my friends have boyfriends but I don't." Camille answered.  
"Do you fancy anyone?" Cedric asked.  
"Yeah I do but I'd rather not say who it is." Camille answered.  
Cedric got to his feet.  
"Do you want to dance?" Cedric asked.  
"Yes I would love to." Camille answered.  
Cedric lead Camille onto the dance floor and they started to dance. Maxina noticed them dancing and just smiled to her face. A few minutes later the song is over. Camille looked around and noticed to Professor Stone is gone. Cedric looked at Camille.  
"What's the matter?" Cedric asked.  
"Professor Stone is gone." Camille answered.  
"I'm sure that wherever she is that she's safe." Cedric said.  
~Meanwhile in the courtyard~  
Severus and Sunniva are on the glass looking up the stars. Severus sighed than leaned over and kissed Sunniva. Sunniva's eyes widen in shock. A few minutes later Severus broke the kiss.  
"Why did you kiss me?" Sunniva asked.  
"I couldn't help because every since the first moment you came to Hogwarts I've been madly in love with you." Severus answered.  
Sunniva smiled.  
"That's good to know because I feel the exact same way about you." Sunniva said.  
"Really you do?" Severus asked.  
"Yes really I do." Sunniva answered.  
"Wow I never thought anyone would ever fall in love with me." Severus said.  
"Why not?" Sunniva asked.  
"I'm not the world's most gorgeous wizard." Severus answered.  
"That's not true because I think you a very gorgeous and I never want to hear you put yourself down like that again." Sunniva said.  
"Ok thanks and I won't." Severus replied.  
"Does this mean we are couple?" Sunniva asked.  
"Yes it does sunshine." Severus answered.  
"Did you just call me sunshine?" Sunniva asked.  
"Yes I did." Severus answered.  
"Ok I was just checking gorgeous." Sunniva said.  
Severus and Sunniva stay out in the courtyard for the longest time than they go back to the houses. Hermione is still awake when Professor Stone comes into the Gryffindor common room.  
"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.  
"That's no of your business Miss Granger." Sunniva answered.  
"We will all worried about you." Hermione said.  
"There's no need to be worried because I was safe." Sunniva replied.  
Sunniva walked off humming to herself. They all go to bed. Camille is dreaming about Cedric. Cedric is dreaming about Camille. Sunniva and Severus are dreaming about their future together. Harry and Ginny are dreaming of each other. Hermione and Ron are dreaming of each other. Max and Maxina are dreaming of their future.


	5. Camille Meets Her Godparents

Chapter 5

Camille Meets Her Godparents

It's summer break so Camille is at home. Camille is sitting the couch when all of a sudden the doorbell rang. Evangeline walked over and open the door to find Tonks standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Evangeline asked.

"I just came for a visit." Tonks answered.

Evangeline smiled than walked inside. Tonks followed Evangeline. Camille looked at Tonks.

"Who are you?" Camille asked.

"She's your godmother Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin." Evangeline answered.

"Please call me Tonks because everybody does." Tonks said.

"I know one person that doesn't call you that because he calls you Dora right." Evangeline replied.

"Yeah that's right he does." Tonks said.

"Has Sirius heard from him?" Evangeline asked.

"No, he hasn't and neither has anyone else." Tonks answered.

"Who are you talking about?" Camille asked.

"I'm talking my husband Remus and your godfather." Tonks answered.

Tonks sighed deeply.

"Are you okay?" Evangeline asked.

"No, I'm not because I really miss Remus and I have something I need tell him." Tonks answered.

"What do you need tell him?" Camille asked.

"That I'm pregnant." Tonks answered.

Evangeline's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Do you want you two want to come Diagon Alley with me?" Evangeline asked.

"I do that I do mom." Camille answered.

"How about you Tonks?" Evangeline asked.

"Yeah I guess." Tonks answered.

They go to Diagon Alley. Remus is there with Sirius.

"Can we go now?" Remus asked.

"You're sure touchy today." Sirius answered.

"There's a full moon tonight that's why." Remus said.

Sirius suddenly stopped Tonks. Sirius walked over to them. Camille looked at Sirius.

"Wow he's so gorgeous….I can't be thinking that because I have Cedric." Camille thought herself.

"Hi Tonks." Sirius said.

Tonks looked up.

"Oh hi Sirius." Tonks replied.

"Guess who I finally found?" Sirius asked.

"My husband." Tonks answered.

Sirius nodded as Remus walked over. Tonks smiled and hugged Remus really tight.

"You never answer my question that I asked you a few minutes ago Padfoot." Remus said.

"No, we're not so live with it." Sirius replied.

Remus shook his head and started to leave.

"MOONY GET BACK HERE NOW." Sirius yelled.

"I CAN'T RISK ANYONE GETTING HURT TONIGHT PADFOOT." Remus screamed.

"You're doing more hurt to by staying away." Sirius yelled.

Remus sighed than walked back over.

"Fine I'll stay but if I hurt anyone especially the one I love than it's your fault." Remus said.

"I'll make sure you don't anyone." Sirius replied.

Tonks looked at Remus. Sirius sighed and shook his head. Remus grinned just as Bellatrix Lestrange showed up.

"What do you want?" Remus asked.

"Lord Voldemort wants me to bring him my niece." Bellatrix answered.

"What does Lord Voldemort want her?" Remus asked.

"It's not really her that he wants but what lies within in her." Bellatrix answered.

Tonks gasped.

"No, I'm not going because he's not taking it away from me." Tonks said.

"What's she talking about darling?" Remus asked.

"I'm talking about the baby that she's carrying." Bellatrix answered.

"Baby?" Remus asked.

Tonks nodded her head.

"Yes baby because I'm pregnant." Tonks answered.

Remus sighed than look at Bellatrix.

"There's no way I'm letting Lord Voldemort get his hands on my wife's unborn child." Remus said.

"Would you like try to stop me?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes I would and I will." Remus answered.

"Let's just see you try." Bellatrix said.

"Stupefy." Remus yelled.

Tonks sighed deeply. Bellatrix sighed than left. Tonks sighed deeply again than fainted into Remus's arms. Remus got a worried look on his face.

"Is that normal?" Camille asked.

"No, it's not but I think the reason it happen is because she's been away from the one she loves for so long." Evangeline answered.

"Please wake up love." Remus said.

Tonks slowly opened her eyes and look up at Remus.

'It feels great to back in your arms again." Tonks replied.

Remus smiled.

"How far along are you?" Sirius asked.

"I'm almost 3 months along." Tonks answered.

A few days later Camille is back at Hogwarts. Maxina walked over to Camille.

"How was your summer break Cami?" Maxina asked.

"It was really good and I met my godparents." Camille answered.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry walked over.

"Who are your godparents?" Hermione asked.

"My godparents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin." Camille answered.

"How are they doing?" Harry asked.

"They are doing really great." Camille answered.

Camille smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Ron asked.

"I found out something else over the summer break." Camille answered.

"What would that be?" Harry asked.

"I don't think I'm the right person to tell you that." Camille answered.

Professor Dumbledore walked over to them.

"You are right about what you said because it's Tonks's business to tell them." Professor Dumbledore said.

Alastor Moody, Tonks and Remus suddenly appear.

"What are you three doing here?" Harry asked.

Remus smiled.

"We decided to come for a visit so that Tonks and I could tell you our good news." Remus answered.

"What good news would that be?" Ginny asked.

"I'm going to have a baby." Tonks answered.

"That's great news." Hermione said.

"Yeah I know it is." Tonks replied.

"Do you have names picked out yet?" Ginny asked.

"If it's a girl I'm going to name it Keena Andromeda Lupin and if it's a boy I'm going to name Theodore Remus Lupin." Tonks answered.

Remus looked at Tonks.

"Those are really nice names darling." Remus said.

Tonks smiled.

"Thanks sweetheart." Tonks replied.

Luna walked over and sighed.

"What's wrong Luna?" Harry asked.

"I don't really feel like talking about it." Luna answered.

Cedric Diggory walked over to them and looked at Camille.

"How was your summer break?" Cedric asked.

"It was really good." Camille answered.

"Could I talk to you alone please?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Camille answered.

Cedric and Camille walked out earshot.

"Are you wondering why I wanted to talk to you alone?" Cedric asked.

"Yes I am." Camille answered.

"I can't keep my feelings locked up anymore because they are starting to take over my heart." Cedric said.

"What feelings are talking about?" Camille asked.

"My feelings for you." Cedric answered.

"I don't understand." Camille said.

Cedric sighed than pulled Camille close and kissed her with all the passion that he's hiding inside. A few minutes later Cedric broke the kiss.

"Do you understand now?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah I do." Cedric answered.

Camille smiled and nodded her head. Cedric smiled too.

"Does this mean we are an item now?" Camille asked.

"Yes it does my sweet Cami." Cedric answered.

Camille smiled. A few hours later Camille is sitting outside in the courtyard when Nymphadora walked over and sat down. Camille looked at Nymphadora.

"Would you mind tell me when you first knew that you loved Remus?" Camille asked.

"I would love to but it's a really long story." Nymphadora answered.

"Well that's okay because I have loads of time since my next two classes are a free class." Camille said.

Nymphadora smiled a little.

"Alright than here it goes." Nymphadora replied.

~Flashback to when Nymphadora first joined the Order of the Phoenix~

Molly Weasley smiled when Alastor came into Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

"You must be Sirius's cousin Nymphadora Tonks?" Molly asked.

"Please don't call me." Nymphadora answered.

"What do you want to be called than?" Molly asked.

"I want to be called by my last name please." Nymphadora answered.

Sirius suddenly appeared and noticed Nymphadora.

"It's nice to see again Tonks." Sirius said.

Nymphadora smiled.

"Are you ready to meet the rest of the Order?" Alastor asked.

"Yes I am." Nymphadora answered.

Alastor, Nymphadora and Sirius walked into where everyone else is.

"This is our newest member Nymphadora Tonks but she prefers to be called by her last name." Alastor said.

"Hi Tonks, my name is Kingsley Shacklebolt." A man sitting next at the end of the table said.

Sirius looked at Remus.

"The guy next to Kingsley is my best friend Remus John Lupin." Sirius replied.

Nymphadora looked at Remus.

"Wow, he's kind of cute." Nymphadora thought to herself.

Remus sighed. Sirius looked at Remus.

"What's wrong Moony?" Sirius asked.

"It's nothing important Padfoot." Remus answered.

Sirius sat down next to Remus.

"Come Remus, I've known since we were teenagers." Sirius said.

"Do you know tonight is?" Remus asked.

"Yeah it's a full moon." Sirius answered.

"I'm supposed to be a duty tonight but I can't be on account of my you know." Remus said.

Nymphadora looked at Remus.

"What are you talking about?" Nymphadora asked.

"Fenrir Greyback bit him when he was younger." Sirius answered.

Alastor looked at Remus.

""Did you take your wolfsbane potion? Alastor asked.

"No, I didn't." Remus answered.

"Well go take it than the full moon won't affect you." Alastor said.

Remus sighed than left and returned a few minutes later. A few hours later Nymphadora is home at her parents. Nymphadora is in her bedroom thinking about Remus. Nymphadora's mother Andromeda walked by the door and noticed her daughter in deep thought. Andromeda walked into Nymphadora's room.

"What's wrong Nymphadora?" Andromeda asked.

"I was just thinking about someone at the meeting with the Order of the Phoenix." Nymphadora answered.

"Who would that be?" Andromeda asked.

"Sirius's best friend Remus John Lupin." Nymphadora answered.

"He's a very nice man but a different." Andromeda said.

"I happen to think that he's really cute." Nymphadora replied.

"Are you in love with him?" Andromeda asked.

"Yeah I am mom very much." Nymphadora answered.

"He's a little old for you, he's very poor and consider very dangerous." Andromeda said.

Nymphadora sighed.

"I don't care mom because I change how I feel about him and nothing that matters to me." Nymphadora said.

"I just don't you to get hurt that's all." Andromeda replied.

Nymphadora hugged her mother.

"Don't worry I'll be careful." Nymphadora said.

Andromeda smiled than left the room. Nymphadora goes to Sirius's house and knocked on the door. Remus opened the door.

"Good evening Nymphadora." Remus replied.

"Don't call me that, it's Tonks remember." Nymphadora said.

"How about I call you Dora?" Remus asked.

"That's okay I guess." Nymphadora answered.

"Are you here to see your cousin?" Remus asked.

"Yes I am." Nymphadora answered.

"Well he's not here at the moment." Remus said.

"Oh well that's okay because I kind of wanted to talk to you too." Nymphadora replied.

Remus and Nymphadora walked inside. Nymphadora sighed. They sit on the couch. Remus looked at Nymphadora.

"What did you want to talk me about?" Remus asked.

"I wanted to know if you'd ever been in love before." Nymphadora answered.

"No, I haven't but it would be nice to be." Remus said.

"What type of girl would you like?" Nymphadora asked.

"She'd have to be willing to put with my moods and love me just the way I am." Remus answered.

"Would ever fall for a younger girl?" Nymphadora asked.

"Yeah I would if she was pretty." Remus answered.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Nymphadora asked.

"Yeah I do." Remus answered.

"Thanks." Nymphadora said.

Nymphadora smiled and her hair turned pink. Remus noticed.

"Wasn't your hair red before?" Remus asked.

"Yeah it was but I change the color of at will." Nymphadora answered.

"That's cool." Remus said.

Nymphadora smiled.

"When is my cousin going to be back?" Nymphadora asked.

"I'm not quite sure." Remus answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be on duty tonight?" Nymphadora asked.

"I had a headache when it was time go so Sirius went in my place." Remus answered.

"Do you still have a headache?" Nymphadora asked.

"Yeah just a little." Remus answered.

Sirius walked into the room at the very moment.

"What's going on in here?" Sirius asked.

"There's nothing going Padfoot." Remus answered.

Sirius looked at Nymphadora.

"When did you get here?" Sirius asked.

"I got here awhile back so I was just hanging out with Remus until you got back." Nymphadora said.

"How did that go?" Sirius asked.

"It actually went really well." Nymphadora answered.

"Well it's getting a little later to walk home now so you should stay here." Sirius said.

Nymphadora looked at Remus than at Sirius.

"Is he staying too?" Nymphadora asked.

"That's totally up to him." Sirius answered.

Remus nodded his head and gave Nymphadora a little hug goodnight than they all go to bed.

~End of flashback~

"Thanks for sharing that story with me." Camille said.

"You're very welcome." Nymphadora replied.

A few hours later it's nighttime. Nymphadora and Remus are sleeping in each other's embrace. Harry and Ginny are sleeping in each other's embrace. Ron and Hermione are sleeping in other's embrace. Serevus and Sunniva are sleeping in each other's embrace. Maxina and Max are sleeping in other's embrace. Camille is in bed dreaming of Cedric. Cedric is bed dreaming about Camille.


	6. The Secret Is Out

Chapter 6

The Secret Is Out

It's been a few weeks since Camille met her godparents. The students are the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Harry looked around and noticed that Professor Stone is nowhere in sight.

"Where's Professor Stone?" Harry asked.

"She's up in the Hospital Wing because she's really sick." Hermione answered.

Professor Snape sighed and looked at Professor Dumbledore.

"Can I go now?" Professor Snape asked.

"Yes Severus you can." Professor Dumbledore answered.

Professor Snape got to his feet and left the Great Hall.

"Where do you suppose he's going?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure." Hermione answered.

~Meanwhile in the Hospital Wing~

Professor Stone is laying a bed by the window staring up at the ceiling. Professor Snape walked the Hospital Wing and over to Professor Stone's bed. Professor Snape sat down on the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling sunshine?" Professor Snape asked.

"I'm feeling a little now that you're here." Professor Stone answered.

Madam Pomfrey walked into the Hospital Wing.

"Good evening Professor Snape." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Hello Poppy." Professor Snape replied.

Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"How are you feeling Sunniva?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I'm feeling a little better." Professor Stone answered.

Professor Snape stayed for awhile.

"I should bet back to the feast." Professor Snape said.

Professor Stone smiled and nodded her head. Professor Snape got up than leaned over and kissed Professor Stone on the forehead.

"Are you going to see me tomorrow?" Professor Stone asked.

"Yes I am sunshine." Professor Snape answered.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Professor Stone said.

Professor Snape smiled.

"Sweet dreams sunshine and I love you." Professor Snape replied as he left the room.

Professor Stone just stared at where Professor Snape was sitting. Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"Is that the first time that he told he loves you?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes it is and it took me by surprise." Professor Stone answered.

"Do you feel the same way about him?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes I do and when I see him tomorrow I'm going to tell him." Professor Stone answered.

Madam Pomfrey smiled.

~Meanwhile down in the Great Hall~

Professor Snape walked through the doors and took his place at the teacher's table.

"How is she doing?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"She's doing a little better." Professor Snape answered.

"Are you worried about her?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes I am." Professor Snape answered.

"Do you love her?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes I do with all my heart." Professor Snape answered.

Harry looked over at the teachers.

"What's wrong with Snape tonight?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure but I think it has to do with Professor Stone." Hermione answered.

"You don't think they're an item do you?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure but that thought has crossed my mind." Hermione answered.

It's now the next day. Professor Snape walked up the Hospital Wing to see Professor Stone. Professor Stone smiled when she seen Professor Snape.

"Hi Severus." Professor Stone said.

Professor Snape smiled.

"Are you feeling better today?" Professor Snape asked.

"Yes I am and Madam Pomfrey said that I could leave today." Professor Stone answered.

"That's so great." Professor Snape said.

Professor Stone smiled a little.

"I love you Severus." Professor Stone replied.

Professor Snape smiled again just as Harry came with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Camille and Maxina. Harry looked at Professor Snape.

"What are you doing in here?" Harry asked.

"I'm obviously visiting Professor Stone." Professor Snape answered.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"That's not of your business." Professor Snape answered.

"Severus been nice to them." Professor Stone said.

"Sorry sunshine." Professor Snape replied.

"Don't call me that in front them." Professor Stone said.

Hermione gasped.

"I knew it but nobody would believe me." Hermione replied.

Professor Stone sighed.

"Knew what?" Harry asked.

"That Professor Snape and Professor Stone are in love with each other." Hermione answered.

Professor Snape sighed.

"Yes we are and we are very happy together." Professor Snape said.

"We are?" Professor Stone asked.

"Yeah of course we are." Professor Snape answered.

Harry smiled.

"We may not see eye to eye but you deserve to have love just like anyone else." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry." Professor Snape replied.

Harry smiled again. A few hours later it's nighttime at Hogwarts. Severus and Sunniva are sleeping in each other's embrace. Harry and Ginny are dreaming of each other. Remus and Tonks are sleeping in each other's embrace. Camille and Cedric are dreaming of each other. Maxina and Max are sleeping in each other's embrace. Ron and Hermione are dreaming of each other. Neville and Luna are dreaming of each oth


	7. Hogwarts Karaoke Night

Chapter 7

Hogwarts Karaoke Night

It's been a few days since Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Camille and Maxina found out that Professor Snape is dating Professor Stone. Professor Dumbledore has been trying to figure something do at Hogwarts but he can't. Professor Dumbledore walked to the Potions and knocked on the door. Professor Stone opened the door.

"Can I help you headmaster?" Professor Stone asked.

"I want to do something that students will have fun with but I can't think of anything and you came up with the idea for the dance so I was hoping you'd have any idea." Professor Dumbledore answered.

Professor Stone thought for a moment.

"How about having a Karaoke night?" Professor Stone asked.

'That's a good idea and thanks Sunniva." Professor Dumbledore answered.

"I'm glad you think so and I was thinking that teachers should be allowed to sing too." Professor Stone answered.

"Why did you suggest that?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I wanted to sing a few songs and dedicated them to Severus." Professor Stone answered.

"Are you a good singer?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah I am." Professor Stone answered.

"Could I hear you sing something?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I'll sing the first verse of The Climb by Miley Cyrus." Professor Stone answered.

Professor Dumbledore smiled as Professor Stone started to sing the first verse of The Climb by Miley Cyrus.

I can almost see it

That dream I'm dreaming but

There's a voice inside my head sayin,

You'll never reach it,

Every step I'm taking,

Every move I make feels

Lost with no direction

My faith is shaking but I

Got to keep trying

Got to keep my head held high

Professor Dumbledore's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Wow you're really good." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Yeah I told I was but I don't want you to tell Severus because I want it to be surprise." Professor Stone replied.

"Alright I won't tell him and I think you should sing that song." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Yeah I'm planning to sing that song." Professor Stone replied.

Professor Dumbledore left. A few hours later Professor Dumbledore called everyone into the Great Hall.

"What are we doing here?" Seamus asked.

"I wanted to tell you that this Saturday there's going to be Hogwarts Karaoke night and the idea for it came from our Potions teacher Professor Sunniva Stone so I'm leaving her in charge of it." Professor Dumbledore answered.

"Me in charge?" Professor Stone asked.

"Yes that's right Sunniva." Professor Dumbledore answered.

Professor Stone stood up.

"Alright if you'd like to a sing at the Karaoke than come see me and I'll put on list." Professor Stone said.

"I would also like to tell you that Professor Aurora Sinistra and Professor Cuthbert Binns have decided to retire." Professor Dumbledore replied.

"Who's taking their place?" Hermione asked.

"You are familiar with one of the Professors and the other one is his wife." Professor Dumbledore answered.

"Who are they?" Ginny asked.

"They are Professor Lupin and Professor Tonks-Lupin." Professor Dumbledore answered.

"What about Remus's furry problem?" Professor Snape asked in a whispered.

"Don't worry about that because Tonks has under control and when he absent Alastor Moody will be taking his place." Professor Dumbledore answered.

Remus, Tonks and Alastor joined the teachers at the table.

"Are teachers allowed to sing at the Karaoke night?" Tonks asked.

"Yes they are Nymphadora." Professor Dumbledore answered.

Tonks glared at Professor Dumbledore as her hair turned flaming red.

"Don't call me Nymphadora." Tonks yelled.

"Oops sorry I forgot Tonks." Professor Dumbledore said.

A few hours later Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Camille, Seamus, Maxina and Professor Stone are the Gryffindor common room. Camille sighed than got to her feet. Professor Stone looked at Camille.

"Where are you going?" Professor Stone asked.

"I'm going to see my godmother." Camille answered.

"Who would that be?" Professor Stone asked.

"My godmother is Tonks." Camille answered.

"Alright just be careful." Professor Stone said.

Camille left the Gryffindor common room and supported Hannah Abbott.

"Hi Hannah." Camille said.

"Oh hi Camille." Hannah replied.

"Would do me a favor please?" Camille asked.

"Yeah that depends on what it is." Hannah answered.

"Would you tell Tonks that I want to see her?" Camille asked.

"Yeah okay I can do that." Hannah answered.

"Thanks a lot Hannah." Camille said.

Hannah smiled than went to Hufflepuff common room. A few minutes later Tonks appeared.

"I understand from Hannah that you wanted to talk to me." Tonks said.

"Yeah I did." Camille replied.

"What did you want?" Tonks asked.

"I wanted to know if you'd help me figure a couple songs to send to Cedric Diggory." Camille answered.

"Yeah I can do but in return you have helped figured out a couple songs to sing to Remus." Tonks said.

"Alright it's deal you help me and I'll help you." Camille said.

"Do you have any ideas on a singer that you'd like to sing a couple of songs from?" Tonks asked.

"I was thinking Hannah Montana." Camille answered.

"Oh ok." Tonks said.

"How about One In A Million?" Tonks asked.

"That's a good one and for the second I was thinking about a song by Hilary Duff." Camille answered.

Tonks thought for a moment.

"How about What Dreams Are Made Of?" Tonks asked.

"That's perfect." Camille answered.

"Alright I've helped you so now you have to help me." Tonks said.

"I already know a couple of songs for you to sing to my godfather." Camille replied.

"What are they?" Tonks asked.

"They are Bigger Than Us by Miley Cyrus and Love Just Is by Hilary Duff." Camille answered.

"Those are great songs and thanks a lot." Tonks said.

Camille smiled. All of a sudden Professor Stone appeared.

"What are you two doing?" Professor Stone asked.

Tonks and Camille smiled.

"We were helping each other figure out a couple songs to sing to our lovers on Saturday night." Tonks answered.

Professor Stone took out the binder of the songs for the Karaoke night and looked at Camille.

"What songs are you singing?" Professor Stone asked.

"I'm going to sing One In Million by Hannah Montana and What Dreams Are Made Of by Hilary Duff." Camille answered.

Professor Stone looked at Tonks.

"What songs are going to sing?" Professor Stone asked.

"I'm going to sing Bigger Than Us by Hannah Montana and Love Just Is by Hilary Duff." Tonks answered.

Professor Stone wrote the songs that Camille and Tonks are going to sing down in the binder. The days pass by and now it's Saturday the day of the Karaoke night. Professor Stone and the rest of the staff are getting everything set up in the Great Hall. Camille looked at Maxina.

"Are you singing some songs tonight?" Camille asked.

Maxina shook her head no.

"I can't because I lost my voice." Maxina answered a raspy horse voice.

"Does Max know?" Camille asked.

"Yeah he does and he won't stop worrying about me." Maxina whispered.

Camille smiled. A few hours later everyone is down in the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore walked over to the microphone that has been set up.

"Good evening everyone." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Evening Headmaster." Everyone replied.

"Professor Stone asked me to the master of ceremonies for our Karaoke night." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Let's get on with it." Professor Snape replied.

"This person up tonight is none other than our Potions teacher Professor Sunniva Stone." Professor Dumbledore said.

Professor Stone walked up and took the microphone.

"Hi everyone." Professor Stone replied.

"What songs are you singing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to sing The Climb by Miley Cyrus and My Love by Petula Clark." Professor Stone answered.

"Are they dedicated to anyone?" Ginny asked.

"The Climb is dedicated to everyone here and My Love is dedicated to Professor Severus Snape." Professor Stone answered.

The music started up and Professor Stone started to sing.

I can almost see it

That dream I'm dreaming but

There's a voice inside my head sayin,

You'll never reach it,

Every step I'm taking,

Every move I make feels

Lost with no direction

My faith is shaking but I

I gotta keep trying

Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be an up-hill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing

The chances I'm taking

Sometimes might knock me down but

No I'm not breaking

I may not know it

But these are the moments that

I'm gonna remember most yeah

Just gotta keep going

And I, I gotta be strong

Just keep pushing on

Cause...

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be an up-hill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be an up-hill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb

Keep on moving

Keep climbing

Keep the faith baby

It's all about

It's all about

The climb

Keep the faith

Keep your faith

Professor Snape's mouth dropped open in shock. The second song started to play and Professor Stone started to sing to it.

My love is warmer than the warmest sunshine

Softer than a sigh.

My love is deeper than the deepest ocean

Wider than the sky.

My love is brighter than the brightest star

That shines every night above

And there is nothing in this world

That can ever change my love

Something happened to my heart the day that I met you

Something that I never felt before

You are always on my mind no matter what I do

And everyday it seems that I want you more

My love is warmer than the warmest sunshine

Softer than a sigh.

My love is deeper than the deepest ocean

Wider than the sky.

My love is brighter than the brightest star

That shines every night above

And there is nothing in this world

That can ever change my love

Once I thought that love was meant for anyone else but me

Once I thought you'd never come my way

Now it only goes to show how wrong we all can be

For now I have to tell you everyday

My love is warmer than the warmest sunshine

Softer than a sigh

My love is deeper than the deepest ocean

Wider than the sky

My love is brighter than the brightest star

That shines every night above

And there is nothing in this world

That can ever change my love

My love is warmer than the warmest sunshine

Softer than a sigh

My love is deeper than the deepest ocean

Wider than the sky

My love is brighter than the brightest star

That shines every night above

And there is nothing in this world

That can ever change my love

Professor Stone winked at Professor Snape and walked to join him. Professor Dumbledore walked back onto the microphone.

"This next up is Tonks." Professor Dumbledore said.

Remus started at Tonks. Tonks kissed Remus on the forehead than went up to the microphone.

"I'm going to be singing Bigger Than Us by Hannah Montana and Love Just Is by Hilary Duff which I would like to dedicated to my handsome husband Remus Lupin." Tonks replied.

Remus smiled a little. The music start and Tonks started to sing.

I see your face, I look in your eyes,

What you feel is no surprise,

Everyone needs something to believe in,

Tell me your dreams, I'll tell you mine,

In our hearts we'll look inside,

And see all of the colors of the rainbow,

I know!

We all want to believe in love,

We all want to believe in something,

Bigger than just us,

We all want to be a part,

Of the greater picture,

That's hangin' in our hearts,

Yeah it's bigger than us!

I want to see beyond my own little world,

Grab your hands so we can twirl around the galaxy,

see the world with clarity,

Oh-oo-oh,

Oh-oo-oh,

We have such a long way to go,

But I know,

We're getting closer everyday,

Everyday!

We all want to believe in love,

We all want to believe in something,

Bigger than just us,

We all want to be a part,

Of the greater picture,

That's hangin' in our heart,

Yeah bigger than us!

It fills the universe,

It lights the skies above,

It rescues our hearts with love,

(L.o.v.e, love) with love! (l.o.v.e, love)

That's what's bigger than us! (bigger than us, c'mon)

It's love, it's love, that's bigger than us

It's love, it's love, that's bigger than us

(Whoo!)

It's love, it's love! (it's love, it's love!)

We all want to believe in love,

We all want to believe in something,

Bigger than just us!

The second song started to play and Tonks started to sing with it.

When the night won't fall and the sun won't rise

And you see the best as you close your eyes

When you reach the top as you bottom out

But you understand what it's all about

Nothing's ever what it seems

In your life or in your dreams

It don't make sense, what can you do

So, I won't try making sense of you

Love just is, whatever it may be

Love just is, you and me

Nothing less and nothing more

I don't know what I love you for

Love just is

When you ask to stay and then disappear

It seems you're gone but you're really here

When every move seems out of place

But every kiss is filled with grace

Some things never get defined

In your heart or in your mind

It don't make sense, what can you do

So, I won't try making sense of you

Don't ever ask me for reasons

I can't get to you

Don't ever ask me for reasons

Why I live for you

I just do

Nothing's ever what it seems

In your life or in your dreams

It don't make sense, what can you do

So, I won't try making sense of you

Remus's eyes widen in shock as Tonks joined him again. Remus looked at Tonks.

"What didn't tell me that you could sing like that Dora?" Remus asked.

"That's simple sweetheart because you never asked." Tonks answered.

Remus smiled and put his arm around Tonks's shoulder. Professor Dumbledore walked back up the microphone.

"The third person to sing Camille Franklin." Professor Dumbledore said.

Camille walked up to the microphone.

"I'm going to be singing One In A Million by Hannah Montana and What Dreams Are Made Of by Hilary Duff which I'm dedicating to my boyfriend Cedric Diggory." Camille replied.

Cedric smiled as the first song started to play. Camille started to sing along with it.

How did I get here?

I turned around and there you were

I didn't think twice

Or rationalize

'Cause somehow I knew

That there was more than just chemistry

I mean I knew you were kinda of into me

But I figured it's too good to be true

I said pinch me

Where's the catch this time

Can't find a single cloud in the sky

Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time

But really great things happen in a blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one

I can't believe it (o woah)

You're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love

Trying to make things work

That weren't good enough

'Til I thought I'm through, said I'm done

And stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff

Say that I'm your diamond in the rough

When I'm mad at you

You come with your velvet touch

Can't believe that I'm so lucky

I have never felt so happy

Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time (Woo!)

But really great things happen in a blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one

I can't believe it (o woah)

You're one in a million

Yeah-yeah

All this time I was looking for love

Trying to make things work

That weren't good enough

'Til I thought I'm through, said I'm done

And stumbled into the arms of the one

I said pinch me

Where's the catch this time

Can't find a single cloud in the sky

Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time

But really great things happen in a blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one

I can't believe it (o woah)

Yeah-yeah

They say that good things take time (Woo!)

But really great things happen in a blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one

I can't believe it (o woah)

You're one in a million

Yeah

One in a million

You're one in a million

The second song start to play and Camille started to sing with it.

Hey now, hey now

Hey now, hey now

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?

I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright (shining so bright)

When I see you smiles, I go

"Oh, oh, oh!"

I would never want to miss this

Cause in my heart I know what this is

Hey now, hey now

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now, hey now

This is what dreams are made of

I've got somewhere I belong

I've got somebody to love

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now, hey now...)

This is what dreams are made of

Have you ever wondered what life is about

You could search the world and never figure it out (figure it out)

You don't have to sail the oceans

No, no, no

Happiness is no mystery

It's here and now, it's you and me

Hey now, hey now

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now, hey now

This is what dreams are made of

I've got somewhere I belong

I've got somebody to love

This is what dreams are made of

(Hey now, hey now...)

Open your eyes

(This is what dreams are made of)

Shout to the sky

(This is what dreams are made of)

Then I see you smiles I go

"Oh, oh, oh!"

Yesterday, my life was duller

Now everything is technicolor

Hey now, hey now

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now, hey now

This is what dreams are made of

I've got somewhere I belong

I've got somebody to love

This is what dreams

Dreams

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now, hey now

Hey now

This is what dreams...

Hey now, hey now

This is what dreams

What dreams are made of

Camille walked over to where Cedric.

"Wow you have amazing singing voice darling." Cedric said.

"Thanks handsome." Camille replied.

Professor Snape looked at Professor Stone.

"Why didn't you tell me that you could sing sunshine?" Professor Snape asked.

"You never asked and I wanted to be a secret until the perfect to let you hear my singing voice." Professor Stone answered.

"Well I must say that you have most beautiful singing voice I have ever heard in my whole life and I love you even more now that I've heard you sing." Professor Snape said.

Professor Stone smiled and kissed Professor Snape on the cheek. Professor Snape blushed. Hermione noticed and elbowed Harry.

"Look Professor Stone kissed Professor Snape and made him blush." Hermione said.

Harry just laughed. A few hours later everyone is bed. Camille and Cedric are dreaming of each other. Remus and Tonks are sleeping in each other's embrace. Max and Maxina are sleeping in each other's embrace. Harry and Ginny are dreaming of each other. Neville and Luna are dreaming of each other. Ron and Hermione are dreaming of each other.


	8. Here For You Always

Chapter 8

Here For You Always

It's been a few months since the Karaoke night. Tonks is 7 months pregnant now. Tonks

is sitting in the Hogwarts courtyard with Camille, Ginny, Hermione and

Maxina when a young lady around Tonks's age appeared.

"Is that you Nymphadora?" the lady asked.

Tonks gets a mad look on her face and her hair turned flaming red.

"Yes that's me I really prefer to be called Tonks." Tonks answered.

"My name is Belvia Burton and we went to Hogwarts together." The young lady said.

"Oh I remember you now." Tonks replied.

Belvia suddenly noticed Tonks's stomach.

"Are you going a baby?" Belvia asked.

"Yes I am." Tonks answered.

"Where's the father?" Belvia asked.

"He's teacher a class right now." Tonks answered.

All of a sudden Tonks let out a moan.

"Are you okay?" Camille asked.

"No, I'm not." Tonks answered.

"Would you like to get see Madam Pomfrey?" Ginny asked.

"Yes I would." Tonks answered.

"I'm coming too." Belvia said.

Tonks smiled a little. Tonks, Ginny, Hermione, Camille, Maxina and Belvia go up the Hospital Wing. Tonks looked at Camille.

"Go get your godfather." Tonks replied.

"Okay than." Camille said.

Camille started to walk really fast to where Remus is teaching his class. Professor Snape suddenly stops Camille.

"Where's the fire Miss Franklin?" Professor Snape asked.

"There is no Professor Snape but Tonks needs Remus." Camille answered.

Camille

continued on her way and finally reached Remus's classroom door.

Camille knocked on the door. Remus looked up at the door.

"Could you get that Cedric please?" Remus asked.

"Yes sir." Cedric answered.

Cedric walked over to the door and opened.

"Hi Cedric." Camille said.

"What are you doing here?" Cedric asked.

"I came to see Remus and it's very urgent." Camille answered.

Remus walked over to the door.

"What do mean urgent?" Remus asked.

"Tonks is up in the Hospital Wing." Camille answered.

"What's wrong with her?" Remus asked.

"I don't know because she told me to get you before Madam Pomfrey told what was wrong." Camille answered.

Remus looked at his class.

"Listen something's come up so I'm cutting this class short today so everyone please get out." Remus said.

The class leaves. Remus followed Camille up to the Hospital Wing. Tonks sighed. Remus ran over to Tonks and looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"What's wrong with her?" Remus asked.

"She's fine now." Madam Pomfrey answered.

"You didn't answer the question I asked." Remus said.

"It was a false labor." Madam Pomfrey replied.

Remus looked at Tonks.

"Are you already honey?" Remus asked.

"Yes I am sweetheart." Tonks answered.

Belvia looked at Remus than at Tonks.

"Is this the father?" Belvia asked.

"Yes he is." Tonks answered.

Belvia looked at Remus.

"Hi there, I'm Belvia Burton and I went to Hogwarts with Tonks." Belvia said.

"It's nice to meet you Belvia and I'm Tonk's husband Remus John Lupin." Remus replied.

Belvia

smiled. A few hours later they are down in the Great Hall. Sirius cameinto the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore looked at Sirius.

"What are you doing here?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I was really missing my cousin and my best friend." Sirius answered.

Tonks smiled.

~Meanwhile in the courtyard~

Camille is with Cedric. Cedric sighed.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked.

"It seems lately that I just don't feel the same way about you." Cedric answered.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Camille asked.

"Yes I am." Cedric answered.

"Well fine than." Camille said.

Camille ran off with tears streaming down her face. Remus seen the whole thing and ran after Camille. Remus found Camille sitting on the steps of Hogwarts. Remus sat down beside Camille.

"What did he say to you?" Remus asked.

"He broke up with because he just doesn't feel that same way about me." Camille answered.

Remus hugged Camille. Sirius walked over.

"If he can't see how special you are than that's his lost." Sirius said.

Camille smiled. Sirius helped Camille to her feet.

"Thanks Sirius." Camille replied.

Tonks walked over to them with Belvia. Belvia looked at Sirius.

"Who's this handsome wizard?" Belvia asked.

"This is my cousin Sirius Black." Tonks answered.

"Hi, I'm Tonks's best friend from school Belvia Burton." Belvia said.

"It's nice to meet you." Sirius replied.

"Would you like go out sometime?" Belvia asked.

"That would be nice if I wasn't already in love with someone." Sirius answered.

Tonks and Remus looked at Sirius.

"You're in love?" Remus and Tonks asked together.

Sirius nodded his head.

"Yes I am." Sirius answered.

Tonks took Sirius out of earshot.

"Who are you in love with?" Tonks asked.

"I'm in love with your goddaughter Camille Franklin." Sirius answered.

"How long have you been in love with her?" Tonks asked.

"Since the day I met her in Diagon Alley with you and her mother." Sirius answered.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Tonks asked.

"I wanted to be she was in love with Cedric Diggory." Sirius answered.

"Do you realize that she's 14 years younger than you?" Tonks asked.

"Yes I do but age doesn't matter." Sirius answered.

Tonks smiled.

"That's true because Remus is 13 years old than me but I still love him no matter what." Tonks said.

"You have to promise not to tell her about my feelings." Sirius replied.

"Don't worry cousin your secret is safe with me." Tonks said.

Sirius smiled. They walked back to the others. Remus looked at Sirius.

"What was that about?" Remus asked.

"That's between me and your wife." Sirius answered.

Sirius turned into his dog form and left. Camille sighed. Remus looked at Camille.

"Is there anyone that you're interested in?" Remus asked.

"Yeah sort of but I'd rather not say who it is." Camille answered.

Camille walked home. Evangeline walked into the hallway and noticed Camille's unhappy face.

"What's with the sad face?" Evangeline asked.

"Cedric broke up with me today because he doesn't feel the same about me anymore." Camille answered.

Evangeline pulled Camille into a hug. Pierre walked into the hallway.

"What's going on?" Pierre asked.

"Cedric broke up with our daughter today." Evangeline answered.

"You'll find someone else." Pierre said.

"I already sort of like someone." Camille replied.

"Who do you like Cami?" Evangeline asked.

"Tonks's cousin Sirius Black." Camille answered.

"Sirius seems to be a nice guy." Evangeline said.

"There's just one problem." Camille replied.

"What's that?" Pierre asked.

"Sirius is 14 years older than me." Camille answered.

"Age doesn't matter when you love someone." Pierre said.

Camille smiled than went to bed dreaming of Sirius. Tonks and Remus are sleeping in each other's embrace. Maxina and Max are sleeping each other's embrace.


	9. Mission Gone Tragically Wrong

Chapter 9

Mission Gone Tragically Wrong

It's a month later and Tonks is due any day now. Camille, Ginny, Hermione and Maxina are hanging out in the courtyard of Hogwarts. Camille let out a long sigh. Maxina looked at her best friend.

"What's wrong?" Maxina asked.

"I don't feel like talking about it but I will tell that I'd rather be at 12 Grimmauld Place." Camille answered.

"Why do want to be there?" Maxina asked.

"I just miss someone a lot." Camille answered.

Alastor, Tonks and Remus walked over. Remus suddenly noticed a black dog.

"I don't thnk it's safe for you to be here." Remus said.

Padfoot growled.

"I think you better leave him alone sweetheart." Tonks replied.

"What's the worse he could?" Remus asked.

Padfoot growled again.

"I don't think you want to find out." Tonks answered.

Alastor looked at Padfoot.

"Alright you follow me now." Alastor said.

Alastor started to walk off and Padfoot. They went of earshot and eyeshot. Padfoot turned into Sirius.

"There's a very good reason why I came." Sirius replied.

"What reason is that?" Alastor asked.

"I wanted to see someone." Sirius answered.

"Your godson?" Alastor asked.

"No, not Harry." Sirius answered.

"Who than?" Alastor asked.

"Camille Franklin." Sirius answered.

"Why Camille?" Alastor asked.

Sirius sighed.

"I've been in love with her every since the first met her at Diagon Alley with her mother and Tonks." Sirius answered.

"Are you serious?" Alastor asked.

"Yes I am." Sirius answered.

"Well I thought I'd never see the day that you fell in love." Alastor said.

Sirius sighed than turned back in Padfoot and left Hogwarts. Tonks walked over to Alastor.

"What did you say to my cousin?" Tonks asked.

"I just said that I never thought I'd see the day that he fell in love." Alastor answered.

"Who's he in love with?" Tonks asked.

"Your goddaughter." Alastor answered.

A few hours later Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Camille and Maxina are heading to 12 Grimmauld Place. All of a sudden Luicius appeared in front of them.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"I want you to come with me and nobody will get hurt." Luicius answered.

Ginny glared at Luicius.

"Stupefy." Ginny yelled.

Luicius looked at Ginny just as Alastor, Tonks, Remus and Sirius showed up. Luicius grinned and aimed his wand at Tonks. Tonks got a scared look on her face.

"Locomotor Mortis." Remus yelled.

Luicius grinned again.

"I see you're protecting your precious wife." Luicius said.

"Yes I am and I want you to leave her alone." Remus replied.

Luicius shook his head.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that." Luicius said.

"She's in no condition to fight you back." Remus replied.

Tonks sighed. Luicius smiled than aimed his wand at Tonks again.

"Crucio." Luicius screamed.

Tonks started to wince in pain. All of a sudden Remus noticed a puddle under Tonks's feet.

"STOP IT NOW." Remus yelled.

"Why should I?" Luicius asked.

"She needs to get to St. Mungo's." Remus answered.

Sirius suddenly noticed the puddle too and he gasped. Luicius suddenly noticed the puddle too. Luicius sighed than disappear. Tonks sighed deeply. They hop on their brooms. Remus pulled Tonks on his broom and they fly to St. Mungo's. Remus helped Tonks off broom and they all walked inside. A healer walked over to them.

"Can I help you?" The healer asked.

Tonks sighed.

"My wife is in labor." Remus answered.

The healer smiled.

"Follow me." The healer said.

Tonks followed the Healer. The rest of them sit in the waiting room. Remus started to pace back 'n' forth. Sirius shook his head.

"Moony sit down you're making me dizzy." Sirius said.

"I can't because I'm worried about Dora." Remus replied.

A couple of hours later the Healer came out to the waiting room.

"Which one of is Remus Lupin?" The Healer asked.

Remus smiled.

"That would be me." Remus answered.

"Could you follow me?" The Healer asked.

"Yeah sure." Remus answered.

The Healer started to leave and Remus got to his feet. Remus started to fall her. They walk for a few minutes than stop in front of room.

"Your wife is there with the babies." Remus said.

"Babies?" Remus asked.

"Yes babies because she had twins." The Healer answered.

Remus smiled than walked into the room to find Tonks sleeping. There are two little bundles on either side of her. Remus walked over to Tonks and looked down at his children. Remus smiled than pushed a strain of Tonks's mousey brown hair away from her face. Tonks moaned a little than opened her eyes and smiled up at Remus.

"We have twins." Tonks said.

"Yeah I know." Remus replied.

"I'm still sticking to the names that I said awhile back." Tonks said.

"What were they again darling?" Remus asked.

"Teddy Remus Lupin for the boy twin and Keena Andromeda Lupin for the girl twin." Tonks answered.

Remus looked at Keena and smiled.

"She's pretty just like her mom." Remus said.

"Yeah I know she is and Teddy is handsome just like his father." Tonks replied.

Sirius, Camille, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Maxina walked into the room. Sirius walked over and looked down at the twins. All of sudden Tonks's mother Andromeda walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked.

"Sirius sent an owl telling me that Tonks was in the hospital giving birth." Andromeda answered.

Andromeda looked at her grandchildren. Tonks smiled. A few days later Tonks takes the twins home. Sirius is living room and he let out a long sigh. Remus walked into the living room.

"What's your problem Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"I don't feel like talking about it Moony." Sirius answered.

Remus sighed than went to be with Tonks and the twins. A few hours later everyone is bed. Sirius is dreaming about telling Camille that he loves her and for her to be his girl. Camille is dreaming about Sirius and telling him that she's in love with him. Tonks and Remus are sleeping in each other's embrace. Max and Maxina are sleeping in each other's embrace.


	10. Please Don't Leave Me

Chapter 10

Please Don't Leave Me

It's been a few weeks since Tonks gave birth to Teddy and Keena. Tonks is up her bedroom at Sirius's place. Tonks is standing over the crib watching the twins sleep. Remus walked into the room and wrapped his arms around. Tonks sighed.

"What's wrong darling?" Remus asked.

"I'm worried about my cousin that's all." Tonks answered.

"Why are you worried about him?" Remus asked.

"He's so madly in love with our goddaughter that he can't think straight anymore." Tonks answered.

~Meanwhile at Hogwarts~

Camille is sleeping and slowly opened her eyes. Camille moaned. Maxina looked over at Camille and noticed that she's a little pale.

"Are you feeling okay?" Maxina asked.

"No, I'm not." Camille answered.

"Do you want to go see Madam Pomfrey?" Maxina asked.

"No, I want to go to 12 Grimmauld Place." Camille answered.

"Oh ok." Maxina said.

Camille got enough strength get to a Chimney. Camille took out some Floo Powder.

"12 Grimmauld Place." Camille replied as she threw some of the Floo powder into the chimney.

Camille is taken to 12 Grimmauld Place. Camille started to get really weak and fainted. Sirius walked into the room and noticed Camille on the ground. Sirius got really worried than walked over and pick her up in his arms. Sirius carried Camille to his bedroom than went to the bathroom to get a damp cloth. A few minutes later Sirius came back with the damp cloth and put on Camille's forehead. Sirius sat down on the bed next to Camille. A few hours later Camille opened her eyes.

"Well hello sleeping beauty." Sirius replied.

Camille looked around.

"Where am I?" Camille asked.

"You're in my bedroom." Sirius answered.

"How did I get here?" Camille asked.

"I came into the living room just when as you got using the Floo Powder to discover that you fainted so I bought you up here." Sirius answered.

"Thanks Sirius." Camille said.

"No problem beautiful." Sirius replied.

"Why did you call me that?" Camille asked.

"Oh no reason." Sirius answered.

Sirius left the room and started to sing The Way You Make Me Feel by Michael Jackson.

Hee-hee!

Ooh!

Go on girl!

Aaow!

Ooh!

Hey pretty baby with the high heels on

You give me fever

Like I've never, ever known

You're just a product of loveliness

I like the groove of your walk,

Your talk, your dress

I feel your fever

From miles around

I'll pick you up in my car

And we'll paint the town

Just kiss me baby

And tell me twice

That you're the one for me

The way you make me feel

(The way you make me feel)

You really turn me on

(You really turn me on)

You knock me off of my feet

(You knock me off of my feet)

My lonely days are gone

(My lonely days are gone)

I like the feelin' you're givin' me

Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy

Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five

To buy you things to keep you by my side

I never felt so in love before

Just promise baby, you'll love me forever more

I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied

'Cause you're the one for me

The way you make me feel

(The way you make me feel)

You really turn me on

(You really turn me on)

You knock me off of my feet now baby - hee!

(You knock me off of my feet)

My lonely days are gone - a acha acha

(My lonely days are gone)

Acha-ooh

Go on girl!

Go on! Hee! Hee! Aaow!

Go on girl!

I never felt so in love before

Promise baby, you'll love me forevermore

I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied

'Cause you're the one for me...

The way you make me feel

(The way you make me feel)

You really turn me on

(You really turn me on)

You knock me off of my feet

(You knock me off of my feet)

My lonely days are gone

My lonely days are gone)

Sirius sighed and started to sing I Just Can't Stop Loving You by Michael Jackson.

Each time the wind blows

I hear your voice so I call your name

Whispers in morning our love is dawing

Heaven's glad you came

You know how I feel this thing can't go wrong

I'm so proud to say I love you

Your love's got me high I long to get by

This time is forever love is the answer

I hear your voice now you are my choice now

The love we bring

Heaven's in my heart at your call I hear harps

And angels sing

You know how I feel this thing can't go wrong

I can't live my life without you

I just get hooked on I feel we belong

My life ain't worth living if I can't be with you

I just can't stop loving you

I just can't stop loving you

And if I stop then tell me just what will I do

Cause I just can't stop loving you

At night when the stars shine I pray in you I'll find

A love so true

When morning awakes me will you come and take me

I'll wait for you

You know how I feel I wont stop until

I hear your voice say I do (I do)

This thing can't go wrong this feeling's so strong

Well my life ain't worth living if I can't be with you

I just can't stop loving you

I just can't stop loving you

And if I stop then tell me just what will I do

Cause I just can't stop loving you

We can change all the world tomorrow

We can sing songs of yesterday

I can say hey, farewell to sorrow

This is my life and i want to stay for always

I just can't stop loving you

I just can't stop loving you

And if I stop then tell me just what will I do

Cause I just can't stop loving you

Camille can't believer her ears.

"Wow Sirius has such a gorgeous singing voice." Camille thought to herself.

Camille fell back to sleep. A few hours later Sirius walked into his room where Camille is sleeping. Sirius sat down on the bed next to Camille. Sirius smiled a brushed a strain of Camille's hair away from face. Camille moaned than woke up.

"Why are you so worried about me?" Camille asked.

"There's a very simple answer to that." Sirius answered.

"What would that be?" Camille asked.

"I'm in love with you and when I found on the floor of my living room I got really worried." Sirius answered.

Camille smiled.

"How long have you been in love with me?" Camille asked.

"I've been in love with since the first time that I met you in Diagon Alley with her mother and Tonks." Sirius answered.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Camille asked.

"I wanted to say something but than you started dating Cedric Diggory." Sirius answered.

Camille sighed.

"Well I'm though with him because he told that he didn't love me anymore and I have this funny feeling that he was cheating on me with Cho Chang." Camille said.

Sirius smiled and pulled Camille close to him.

"I promise you right I'll never ever do anything like that to hurt you because if that happen my heart would break in two." Sirius replied.

Camille looked up Sirius. Sirius smiled than got to his feet. Sirius pulled Camille to her feet and kissed her passionately. Camille smiled and suddenly her foot popped. A few minutes later Sirius broke the kiss.

"Wow you're an amazing kissing." Camille said.

"Thanks my love." Sirius replied.

Camille stayed with Sirius for awhile than used the chimney to go back to Hogwarts. Camille walked to the door of Gryffindor House.

"Password." The Fat Lady said.

Camille sighed.

"Peach Fuzz." Camille replied.

The Fat Lady opened the door and Camille walked into the common room. Hermione, Ginny and Maxina looked at Camille just as Professor Stone walked into the common room.

"Where have you been Cami?" Professor Stone asked.

"I was at 12 Grimmauld Place." Camille answered.

"What were doing there?" Professor Stone asked.

"I went to see my godparents." Camille answered.

Professor Stone sighed.

"Who are your godparents?" Professor Stone asked.

"My godparents are Remus and Tonks." Camille answered.

Professor Stone left the common room. Maxina looked at Camille.

"Why did you lie to her?" Maxina asked.

"I didn't want her find out how I really want to see." Camille answered.

"Did you go see Sirius by any chance?" Maxina asked.

"Yes I did and he kissed me." Camille answered.

"He kissed you?" Maxina asked.

"Yeah he did and my foot popped when he did." Camille answered.

Maxina smiled just as Hermione and Ginny came into the common room.

"What are smiling about?" Hermione asked.

"I'm just smiling because my best friend has finally found her one true love." Maxina answered.

"How do you know that?" Ginny asked.

"They kissed and her foot popped." Maxina answered.

Ginny looked at Camille.

"Who is he?" Ginny asked.

"I'd rather not say." Camille answered.

A few days pass. Camille is starting to miss Sirius. They are in the courtyard. Camille sighed. Maxina looked at Camille.

"Do you miss him?" Maxina asked.

"Yeah I do so much more than words can say." Camille answered as tears started to fall down her face.

"If you miss than go see him." Maxina said.

Camille smiled than went to get her broom. Professor Stone stopped Camille.

"Where are you going young lady?" Professor Stone asked.

"I'm going to visit my godparents." Camille answered.

"Where do they live?" Professor Stone asked.

"They live at 12 Grimmauld Place." Camille answered.

Camille got on her broom than took off and flew to 12 Grimmauld Place. Camille knocked on the door. The door opened and Sirius is standing on the other side. Sirius pulled Camille into the house and shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"I had to see you because I've missed over the past few days." Camille answered.

Sirius smiled than pulled Camille and kissed her. Tonks and Remus walked into the room. Tonks and Remus's mouths dropped open in shock. A few minutes later Sirius broke the kiss. Sirius looked Tonks and Remus.

"You have to promise not tell anybody that Camille and I are together." Sirius said.

"We promised." Remus and Sirius replied.

Camille smiled. Tonks looked at Camille.

"You should sing so Sirius can hear you sing." Tonks said.

"Are you good?" Sirius asked.

"I'll let you be the judge of that one." Camille answered.

Camille started to sing Honey Honey by ABBA.

Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey

Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey

I'd heard about you before

I wanted to know some more

And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine

Oh, you make me dizzy

Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey

Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey

The way that you kiss goodnight

(The way that you kiss me goodnight)

The way that you hold me tight

(The way that you're holding me tight)

I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing

I don't wanna hurt you, baby, I don't wanna see you cry

So stay on the ground, girl, you better not get too high

But I'm gonna stick to you, boy, you'll never get rid of me

There's no other place in this world where I rather would be

Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey

Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey

You look like a movie star

(You look like a movie star)

But I know just who you are

(I know just who you are)

And, honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast

So stay on the ground, girl, you better not get too high

There's no other place in this world where I rather would be

Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey

Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey

I heard about you before

I wanted to know some more

And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine

Sirius smiled.

"You the singing voice an angel." Sirius said.

"Thanks handsome." Camille replied.

"Would you sing another song for me?" Sirius asked.

"I'd love to." Camille answered.

Camille started to sing Lay All Your Love On Me by ABBA.

Wasn't jealous before we met

Now every woman I see is a potential threat

And I'm possessive, it isn't nice

You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice

But now it isn't true

Now everything is new

And all I've learned has overturned

I beg of you

Don't go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me

It was like shooting a sitting duck

A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck

I still don't know what you've done with me

A grown-up woman should never fall so easily

I feel a kind of fear

When I don't have you near

Unsatisfied, I skip my pride

I beg you dear

Don't go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me

Don't go sharing your devotion

Lay all your love on me

I've had a few little love affairs

They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce

I used to think that was sensible

It makes the truth even more incomprehensible

'Cause everything is new

And everything is you

And all I've learned has overturned

What can I do

Don't go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me

Don't go sharing your devotion

Sirius pulled Camille into his arms. A few hours later Camille is still at 12 Grimmauld Place. Camille sighed.

"It's getting late." Tonks said.

"Yeah I know that and I should get back to Hogwarts." Camille replied.

Camille went to leave but Sirius pulled close to him again.

"Please don't go because I just want to." Sirius said.

"Sirius I can't stay here because the staff will get worried about me." Camille replied.

Sirius sighed deeply. Tonks looked at Sirius.

"Are you alright?" Tonks asked.

Sirius shook his head no.

"No, I'm not." Sirius answered.

Camille got a worried than put her hand on Sirius's forehead. Camille gasped.

"That's it I changed my mind because there's no way I'm leaving when he's running a fever." Camille said.

Sirius sighed again. Tonks ran upstairs than came down a few minutes later with one a nightdress.

"You can borrow this." Tonks replied.

"Thanks Tonks." Camille said.

Camille went to the bathroom and changed into the nightdress. Camille and Sirius go to his room. They both fall on the bed at the same time. Sirius wrapped his arms around Camille and they fall asleep in each other's embrace. Tonks and Remus fall asleep in each other's embrace. Maxina is sleeping in Max's embrace.


	11. Special Valentine’s Day

Chapter 11

Special Valentine's Day

It's the next door now. Camille is just arriving back to Hogwarts and goes to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione is sitting on the couch. Maxina walked into the common room and took Camille out of earshot.

"Did you stay at 12 Grimmauld Place all night?" Maxina asked.

"Yeah I did but I was going come back." Camille answered.

"What made you stay there?" Maxina asked.

"Sirius got sick and I don't want to leave him." Camille answered.

"Where did you sleep?" Maxina asked.

"I spelt with Sirius in his bed." Camille answered.

Maxina's eyes widen in shock.

"You slept with him?" Maxina asked.

Camille nodded her head.

"Yeah I did but nothing happened because all we did is sleep in each other's embrace." Camille answered.

"Do you know what today is?" Maxina asked.

"Yeah it's Valentine's day." Camille answered.

"What do you want for Valentine's day?" Maxina asked.

"I want single red rose and teddy bear that say Be Mine." Camille answered.

Camille sighed.

"Do you miss him already?" Maxina asked.

"Yeah I do but it's risky too keep going see him all the time." Camille answered.

Hermione walked over.

"Who are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"My boyfriend." Camille answered.

"I thought you were going out with Cedric Diggory." Hermione said.

"Cedric broke up with me." Camille replied.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Hermione said.

"It's okay because I knew it won't last long especially since I was falling madly in love with someone else lately." Camille answered.

All of a sudden Ginny walked into common room and looked at Camille.

"Professor Tonks wants to you see." Ginny said.

Camille left the common room and went to where Tonks is.

"What did you want me for?" Camille asked.

"It's not really me that want to see you." Tonks answered.

A black dog suddenly emerges from the darkness.

"What's a dog doing at Hogwarts?" Camille asked.

"It's an Animangus not a dog." Tonks answered.

"That's someone that can transform into an animal." Camille said.

"Yeah that's right." Tonks replied.

The dog suddenly transformed back into Sirius.

"Sirius?" Camille asked.

"Yeah it's me." Sirius answered.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're an Animangus?" Camille asked.

Sirius walked over to Camille and pulled her close.

"That's simple my dear because you never asked." Sirius answered.

Camille looked up at Sirius.

"What are you doing here?" Camille asked.

"I had to see you and I have something for you." Sirius answered.

Camille smiled. Sirius handed Camille a blue box. Camille opened it to find a single red rose, a teddy bear that says Be Mine and a smaller box.

"What's in the smaller box?" Camille asked.

"You'll have to open it see love." Sirius answered.

Camille smiled and opened the smaller box to find a gold feather necklace with diamonds on it. Camille gasped.

"Wow it's so beautiful." Camille said.

"Yeah I know but you are truly far more beautiful." Sirius replied.

Sirius took the necklace out of the box. Sirius put the necklace around Camille's neck and than clasped it shut. Camille smiled. Sirius pulled Camille close and kissed her. They kiss for seems forever. Tonks cleared her throat making them break their kiss.

"What did you that?" Camille asked.

"If Camille stays away too much longer Professor Stone will come looking for her." Tonks answered.

Camille looked at Sirius.

"I don't want to leave you because I'll only miss you again that's has way for us to be together without all this secretary." Camille said.

Sirius sighed.

"Well unfortunately I haven't figured out for a way that happen yet but when I do I'll let you know." Sirius replied.

"Would it be risky for you to send me letters?" Camille asked.

"It would be if I used my name but I could use my nickname." Sirius answered.

"What's your nickname?" Camille asked.

"My nickname is Padfoot." Sirius answered.

"That's a cool nickname." Camille said.

"What's your nickname again?" Sirius asked.

"My nickname is Cami." Camille answered.

Sirius goes to leave but pulled Camille and kissed her passionately. A few minutes later Sirius broke the kiss and looked down into Camille's eyes.

"I love you Camille." Sirius said.

Camille's eyes widen in shock and she gets speechless.

"Don't you love my cousin?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah I do but I'm just not ready to say it yet." Camille answered.

"It's okay my dear just take you time there's no rush." Sirius said.

Sirius turned back into Padfoot and left Hogwarts. Camille walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password." The Fat Lady Portrait said.

"Buddledash." Camille replied.

Camille walked inside to Professor Stone standing tapping her foot.

"Where were you?" Professor Stone asked.

"I was visiting with Professor Tonks." Camille answered.

Professor Stone sighed and left the common room. Maxina came into the common room and noticed the necklace around Camille's necklace.

"Where did you get that beautiful necklace?" Maxina asked.

"I got it from Sirius for Valentine's Day." Camille answered.

A few hours later they are down in the great hall eating when suddenly Camille's own Snowy fell over head and dropped a letter in front of her. Camille opened the letter and read it. Camille smiled and clutched the letter to her heart. Professor Stone walked over and took the letter from Camille.

"Who's Padfoot?" Professor Stone asked.

"I don't have discuss that." Camille answered as snatched the letter back.

"Well than fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor." Professor Stone said.

They finished eating and go back to Gryffindor common room. Maxina took Camille out of earshot.

"Will tell me who Padfoot is?" Maxina asked.

"Padfoot is Sirius's nickname." Camille answered.

"What does the letter say?" Maxina asked.

Camille sighed and opened the letter again.

"It's says My dear sweet Cami, Please don't be sad about missing me because I don't like your sad. Don't cry either because if you do it will ruin your beautiful features. I'm trying to hardest to find a way for us to be together without meeting secret but it's going to take some time so please have patient in me. Love always Padfoot." Camille answered.

"Awe that's a very sweet letter." Maxina said.

Camille sudden noticed another piece of paper attached to it and she takes it off.

"There's a poem too." Camille said.

"Are you going read it?" Maxina asked.

"Yeah I am." Camille answered.

"Well than read it." Maxina said.

Camille sighed and started to read the poem.

[i]When you're not around my heart only breaks

I'm miserable and lost without you

It's like someone has torn my heart in two

The feeling just won't go away until I see you again

You are everything to me

Without you I'm lonely

You are my light in the darkness

You have a special place in my heart

You have helped me through some rough times

Without you my world would stop turning

It sends a shock through me when you're around

When you're not around I worry about you every waking moment

My thoughts are always about you[/i]

Maxina's eyes widen.

"Wow that poem is really deep." Maxina said.

"Yeah that's what I thinking and I had no idea that he could that deep." Camille replied.

Ginny and Hermione walked into the common room.

"Who are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"I wish I could tell you but I can't." Camille answered.

Maxina sighed. Hermione looked at Maxina.

"What's wrong with you cousin?" Hermione asked.

"I just miss Max." Maxina answered.

"Why don't you go see him?" Ginny asked.

"I wish I could but he's teaching a class right now." Maxina answered.

Camille sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked.

"I want to learn to be an Animangus." Camille answered.

Harry walked into the common room.

"You'd have to see my godfather to do that." Harry said.

Camille sighed. Hermione suddenly noticed Camille's necklace.

"Why did you get that beautiful necklace?" Hermione asked.

"I got it from my boyfriend for Valentine's Day." Camille answered.

"Wow he's sure got good taste." Hermione said.

Camille sighed again than left the common room. Tonks walked up to Camille.

'What's going on Cami?" Tonks asked.

"I want to see your cousin so bad." Camille answered.

"You know that it's risky." Tonks said.

"I know that but I want him to with something." Camille replied.

"What do want him to help you with?" Tonks asked.

"I want him to help to become an Animangus." Camille answered.

"Why do you want to be Animangus?" Tonks asked.

"I want to be able to see him more and I think it might the only way for now." Camille answered.

Tonks smiled. They started to leave Hogwarts. Professor Stone walked over of them and looked at Tonks.

"Where are you talking Miss Franklin?" Professor Stone asked.

"I'm talking to visit for me for awhile." Tonks answered.

Professor Stone sighed the walked off. Camille and Tonks go to 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius gets to his feet when Camille came in and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"I've come up with a way for us to be together." Camille answered.

"What would be that be?" Sirius asked.

"You can help become an Animangus." Camille answered.

Sirius smiled.

"We have to determined what you forum is going to be first." Sirius said.

"How do we do that?" Camille asked.

"You have a do a Patronus charm." Sirius answered.

Camille took out her wand.

"Expecto Patronum." Camille yelled.

The Patronus charm releases a silver mist than turned into fox.

"It's a fox." Tonks said.

"Yeah it is." Sirius replied.

The next few days Sirius works hard with Camille to help develop her Animangus transformation.

"Am I ready?" Camille asked.

"I think you but than only way to find it is try to." Sirius answered.

Camille smiled and concreted really hard. Camille turned into a fox. Sirius smiled. A few minutes later Camille turned back into herself.

"I did Sirius." Camille said.

"Yea I seen that and I always knew you could." Sirius replied.

Camille smiled and hugged Sirius.

"Thanks so much for help me." Camille said.

Camille stayed with Sirius for awhile longer than went back to Hogwarts. Maxina walked to Camille.

"Where have you been the last few days?" Maxina asked.

"I can't tell you here." Camille answered.

Camille and Maxina go out into the courtyard.

"Will you tell me now?" Maxina asked.

"Yes I will but first I have to show something." Camille answered.

"Alright show me than." Maxina said.

"Ok than." Camille replied.

Camille smiled than turned a fox. Maxina's eyes widen. A few minutes later Camille turned back into herself.

"How did you become an Animangus?" Maxina asked.

"I've been learning the past few days and I finally was able to transform today." Camille answered.

"Who helped you learn?" Maxina asked.

"Sirius." Camille answered.

"Is this so that you can see him more?" Maxina asked.

"Yes it is." Camille answered.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione walked over to them. Ginny has a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"What's up in wizarding news?" Maxina asked.

"They have leads that there's another dark wizard out there." Ginny answered.

"We better be careful than." Ron said.

Camille sighed. Maxina smiled. It's a few hours later now. Camille is bed dreaming about Sirius and their future. Sirius is his bed at 12 Grimmauld Place dreaming of his future with Camille. Maxina and Max are sleeping in each other's embrace.


	12. Ministry of Magic Interferes

Chapter 12

Ministry of Magic Interferes

It's been a few days since Sirius taught Camille how to become an Animangus. Professor Stone is out the courtyard. Camille walked out and sat next to Professor Stone.

"Do you really want where I've taken off lately?" Camille asked.

"Yes I do." Professor Stone answered.

"I haven't been going to 12 Grimmauld Place to see my godparents." Camille answered.

"Who have been going see than?" Professor Stone asked.

Camille took a deep breath.

"Sirius Black." Camille answered.

"Why Sirius?" Professor Stone asked.

Camille took another deep breath.

"He's my boyfriend." Camille answered.

Professor Stone stared at Camille.

"He's been to Azkaban for murdering people." Professor Stone said.

"I know that but I don't care." Camille replied.

"What would you parents say if they knew?" Professor Stone asked.

"I don't really know but you can't tell them." Camille answered.

"Well I don't intend but they will find out eventually." Professor Stone said.

Camille sighed. Draco Malfoy is close by and heard everything. Draco snickered than got his broom and head for home. Luicius is outside when Draco appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Luicius asked.

"I found something a few minutes ago that Ministry of Magic will want to know about." Draco answered.

"What did you find out?" Luicius asked.

"I found out that Camille Franklin is going out with Sirius Black." Draco answered.

Luicius grinned than took off the Ministry of Magic. Rufus Scrimgeour looked up.

"What would you Malfoy?" Rufus asked.

"My son Draco just came from Hogwarts with a bit of information that I think you'd like to hear." Luicius answered.

"What information would that be?" Rufus asked.

"Camille Franklin and Sirius Black are dating." Luicius answered.

"Thank you very much for that info." Rufus said.

Luicius left the Ministry of Magic. Rufus went to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore walked over to him.

"What can I help you with?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I would like to know that whereabouts of Camille Franklin." Rufus answered.

"She's out in the courtyard talking to Professor Stone." Professor Dumbledore said.

Rufus went into the courtyard and walked over to where Camille is sitting with Professor Stone. Rufus looked at Camille.

"I have just got word that you are dating Sirius Black." Rufus replied.

"Yeah I am so big deal." Camille said.

"Well for this moment I don't want to have any contact with him every again." Rufus yelled.

"I can't do that because I love him with all my heart." Camille said.

Rufus sighed.

"If you don't say away from him that I'll be forced to put in Azkaban." Rufus replied.

Camille's eyes filled tears and she ran off the Gryffindor common room. Maxina looked up when Camille in and noticed her tears.

"What's wrong?" Maxina asked.

"The Ministry of Magic has forbid being with Sirius." Camille answered.

Maxina got her feet than walked over and hugged Camille.

~Meanwhile at 12 Grimmauld Place~

Sirius is sitting in the living room when a owl came through the open window and dropped a letter on Sirius's lap. Sirius opened it and read just as Remus came in with Tonks. Sirius sighed.

"What's wrong Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"I just got a letter from the Ministry of Magic forbidding me to see Camille." Sirius answered.

"How did they find out about it?" Tonks asked.

"It says that a student overheard Camille talking to Professor Stone about our relationship." Sirius answered.

"There has to be away to get around this." Tonks said.

All of sudden a red fox appeared. Sirius started to smile a little.

"What are you doing here Cami?" Sirius asked.

The fox turned into Camille and she walked over to Sirius.

"I had to see you and I don't care the Ministry of Magic." Camille answered.

"Well I'm glad that you did come even if you not supposed to be here." Sirius said.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Camille.

Sirius smiled and started to sing Don't Wanna Lose You Know by Backstreet Boys.

I never thought that I would lose my mind

That I could control this

Never thought that I'd be left behind

That I was stronger than you, baby

Girl if only I knew what I've done

You know, so why don't you tell me

And I, I would bring down the moon and the sun

To show how much I care

Don't wanna lose you now

Baby, I know we can win this

Don't wanna lose you now

No no, or ever again

I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay

It's burning within me

The fear of losing

Of slipping away

It just keeps getting closer, baby

Whatever reason to leave that I've had

My place was always beside you

And I wish that I didn't need you so bad

Your face just won't go away

Don't wanna lose you now

Baby, I know we can win this

Don't wanna lose you now

No no, or ever again

I never thought that I would lose my mind

That I could control this

Never thought that I'd be left behind

That I was stronger than you

Don't want to lose to loneliness

Girl I know we can win

Don't want to lose to emptiness, oh no

Never again

Don't wanna lose you now

Baby, I know we can win this

Don't wanna lose you now

No no, or ever again

"I don't wanna to lose you either because I'd be miserable." Camille replied.

Camille stayed for awhile than went back to Hogwarts. Camille went to Gryffindor common room. Camille fell onto the chair and let out a long sigh.

~Meanwhile back at 12 Grimmauld Place~

Sirius is really sad. Tonks looked at Remus.

"Can I talk to you alone sweetheart?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah sure darling." Remus answered.

Tonks and Remus went out of earshot.

"We need to clear Sirius's name so that him and Camille can be together." Tonks said.

"You're right dear." Remus replied.

"Will you come with me?" Tonks asked.

"Yes I will." Remus answered.

Alastor walked over to them.

"I'll come too." Alastor said.

Remus, Tonks and Alastor walked to the Ministry of Magic. Rufus Scrimgeour walked over them.

"What can I help you three with?" Rufus asked.

Tonks sighed.

"We have to come to clear my cousin's name." Tonks answered.

"You're cousin is Sirius right?" Rufus asked.

Tonks nodded her head.

"Yes he is and he's innocent." Tonks answered.

"What do you mean innocent?" Rufus asked.

"He didn't tell Lord Voldemort about James and Lily Potter." Remus answered.

"Who did than?" Rufus asked.

"Peter Pettigrew." Remus answered.

"How do you know this?" Rufus asked.

"I've been friends with Sirius, Jams and Peter since we went to Hogwarts together." Remus answered.

Rufus looked at Remus.

"Why are you coming to me about this now?" Rufus asked.

Tonks sighed.

"We are coming to you about because of the sake of my goddaughter." Tonks answered.

"Do you mean Camille Franklin?" Rufus asked.

"Yeah that's who I mean." Tonks answered.

Rufus sighed.

"I can't clear Sirius without solid proof that he's innocent." Rufus said.

Tonks's hair turned flaming red.

"Listen here, I can't take seeing my cousin and my goddaughter because you won't let them be together." Tonks yelled.

Remus sighed than put his arm around Tonks. Remus, Tonks and Alastor left.

"How are you we going to find proof?" Alastor asked.

"The only way to find proof is to get Peter to admit that he was the one not Sirius." Remus answered.

All of sudden Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback and Peter Pettigrew show up.

"What a lovely day it is?" Fenrir asked.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"It was a lovely day until you showed up." Remus answered.

Tonks looked at Peter.

"What do you want?" Peter asked.

"I know you probably don't want to listen to what I have say but Sirius shouldn't have to take the fault for what you did anymore." Tonks said.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"I mean that you need to tell the Ministry of Magic the truth that Sirius is innocent and that you did it." Tonks answered.

"Why would I want to do that?" Peter asked.

"You owe to him for being a friend to you back all those years ago." Tonks answered.

Peter sighed.

"Alright fine I'll do it." Peter said.

Tonks, Remus, Alastor and Peter went back to the Ministry of Magic. Rufus looked at them.

"Are you back again?" Rufus asked.

"Yes we are and this time we have proof." Tonks answered.

Peter cleared his throat than stepped forward.

"Sirius is innocent because it was all me not him." Peter said.

"Are you truly telling the truth?" Rufus asked.

"Yes I am but I never really meant to make him have go through us trouble but the Dark Lord made me to do it." Peter answered.

Rufus smiled.

"Well thank for coming to me about this." Rufus said.

Rufus wrote up a letter than passed it to Tonks.

"What's this?" Tonks asked.

"I want you to give this to your cousin for me." Rufus answered.

Tonks, Remus and Alastor went back to 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius looked up at them. Tonks walked over and gave him the letter. Sirius opened it up and read it. Sirius smiled.

"What does it say Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"It's says that I truly have very good loyal friends to come to defense and that I'm clear off all charges which means I can be with Camille." Sirius answered.

"That's wonderful news." Tonks said.

Sirius smiled again and went to Hogwarts. Harry walked over to Sirius.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I've been freed off all charges to my name." Sirius answered.

Professor Stone walked over to Sirius.

"That's great news." Professor Stone said.

Sirius looked around than at Professor Stone.

"Where's Camille?" Sirius asked.

"She's up in the tower." Professor Stone answered.

Sirius took off up to the tower and found Camille looking out the window. Sirius walked up behind Camille and wrapped his arms around her. Camille turned around in Sirius's arms.

"What are you doing here?" Camille asked.

"I came to see you of course." Sirius answered.

"You'll get in trouble if someone finds you here." Camille said.

"No, I won't because I've been cleared off all charges to my name thanks to your godparents and Alastor Moody." Sirius replied.

Camille smiled and hugged Sirius. Sirius smiled than tightened his grip on Camille and kissed her passionately. A few hours later it's nighttime. Camille is at 12 Grimmauld Place sleeping in Sirius's embrace. Tonks and Remus are sleeping in each other's embrace. Professor Stone is sleeping in Professor Snape's embrace. Maxina and Max are sleeping in each other's embrace.


	13. Sirius Proposes To Camille

Chapter 13

Sirius Proposes To Camille

It's been almost two weeks since Sirius has been cleared off all charges. Camille woke up in Sirius's embrace. Sirius moaned and roll over. Camille smiled and kissed Sirius on the forehead.

"Wake up gorgeous." Camille whispered.

Sirius slowly opened his eyes and looked at Camille.

"Good morning beautiful." Sirius said.

Camille smiled.

"I love you Sirius." Camille replied.

"That's a very nice way to wake up." Sirius said.

Camille smiled. Sirius pulled Camille close and kissed her. A few hours later Camille is back at Hogwarts in the courtyard.

"Where you been going go off to lately?" Ginny asked.

"I've been going to 12 Grimmauld Place." Camille answered.

"Why have been going there?" Hermione asked.

All of Sirius appeared.

"She's been going to see me." Sirius answered.

"Why would she want to see you?" Ron asked.

Camille got to her feet than walked over to Sirius. Sirius smiled and wrapped his arms around Camille.

"He's my boyfriend that's why." Camille answered.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny's mouth dropped open in shock.

"How long have you been dating my godfather?" Harry asked.

"We have been dating for almost 3 months." Sirius answered.

Harry smiled.

"That's great Sirius because even you deserve love." Harry said.

Sirius smiled.

"Thanks Harry." Sirius replied.

Camille looked at Sirius.

"I want you to come with me." Camille said.

"Gladly my love." Sirius replied.

Camille took Sirius by the hand and went to her house. Camille's family is outside. Camille's mother Evangeline walked over to them. Camille sighed. Sirius looked at Camille.

"Are you okay love?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah I'm fine gorgeous." Camille answered.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Camille answered.

Evangeline looked at Sirius than at Camille.

"What's going on here?" Evangeline asked.

"Sirius is my boyfriend." Camille answered.

Evangeline stared at Camille.

"It's okay Mrs. Franklin because I've been cleared of all charges and I would never let anything to your daughter." Sirius said.

Camille's father Pierre walked over to them.

"Has he been treating you good sweetie?" Pierre asked.]

"Yes dad has a lot better than Cedric Diggory ever did and I love him with all my heart." Camille answered.

Pierre smiled.

"I'm Pierre Franklin and this beautiful lady next to me is my wife Evangeline." Pierre said.

"It's very nice to meet you." Sirius replied.

Evangeline smiled.

"Well I knew that Camille would never stay with Cedric very long because he doesn't seem to really care about her like you do." Evangeline said.

Sirius looked at Pierre.

"Could I talk to you alone please?" Sirius asked.

"Yea sure." Pierre answered.

Sirius and Pierre walked out of earshot.

"The reason that I wanted to talk to you was to ask your permission about something very important." Sirius said.

"What do you want to ask my permission for?" Pierre asked.

"I want to ask your permission to marry Camille." Sirius answered.

"How long have you been dating her?" Pierre asked.

"We've only been dating for 3 and half months but two weeks the Ministry of Magic tore us apart which made me realize that just how much I want to be with your daughter for the rest of my life." Sirius answered.

"Well in that case you have my permission to marry her." Pierre said.

"Thanks so much Mr. Franklin." Sirius replied.

"You're welcome and please call me Pierre." Pierre said.

Sirius smiled than return to where Camille and her mother are. Sirius took Camille by than hand and lead her away form her parents.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked.

"Nothing's wrong just that I love with you all everything inside and I never want to be apart from you ever again." Sirius answered.

"What's going into your Sirius Orion Black?" Camille asked.

"I'm just happy that we can be together now." Sirius answered.

"Yeah right like I believe that." Camille said.

"How did you know my middle name?" Sirius asked.

"I have my ways gorgeous." Camille answered.

"Oh ok." Sirius said.

"Why did you want to talk my father alone?" Camille asked.

"I need to ask him something." Sirius answered.

"Oh alright." Camille said.

"What's your middle name?" Sirius asked.

"My middle name is Oriana." Camille answered.

"I need to ask you something very important." Sirius replied.

Sirius sighed than took a small box out of his pocket and hands it to Camille. Camille opened it to find a 10kt diamond ring inside.

"Wow it's gorgeous just like you." Camille said.

"It belonged to my mother but I want you to have it now." Sirius replied.

"Are you really sure?" Camille asked.

"Yes I am." Sirius answered.

"Oh ok than." Camille said.

Sirius took the ring from Camille and kneeled in front of her. Camille gasped.

"Will you marry me Camille Oriana Franklin?" Sirius asked.

Camille stared at Sirius at for a few minutes than she smiled.

"Yes of course I'll marry you Sirius Orion Black." Camille answered.

Sirius smiled than slipped the ring onto Camille's hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss. A few minutes later Sirius broke the kiss. Camille smiled. A few hours later Camille is back at Hogwarts. Professor Stone walked over to Camille and noticed the ring right away. Professor Stone gasped.

"It's that what I think it is?" Professor Stone asked.

"Well if you thinking it's an engagement ring that you'd be right." Camille answered.

"Sirius proposed to you?" Professor Stone asked.

"Yes I did because the whole time I was away from Camille I realized that I wanted to be with her the rest of my life." Sirius answered as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Camille.

Camille smiled.

"That's great for you." Professor Stone said.

"Would it be okay for Camille to move into 12 Grimmauld Place with me?" Sirius asked.

Camille stared at Sirius.

"Yes that's okay as long as she still attends her classes." Professor Stone answered.

"Why do you ask her that?" Camille asked.

"I find myself missing you a lot more at night and first thing in the morning." Sirius answered.

Camille smiled.

"Yeah I know the feeling because I have feel the same way all the time." Camille said.

Camille packed up her stuff and moved in to 12 Grimmauld Place with Sirius. A few hours later Sirius and Camille are sleeping in each other's embrace. Maxina is sleeping Max's embrace. Tonks is sleeping Remus's embrace.


	14. Sirius and Camille’s Wedding

Chapter 14

Sirius and Camille's Wedding

It's been a week since Sirius proposed to Camille. Camille is at Hogwarts. Camille walked over to Maxina, Hermione and Ginny.

"Could I talk to the three of you alone?" Camille asked.

"Yeah sure of course." Hermione answered.

The four girls walked out of earshot.

"Are you three wondering why I wanted to talk to you alone?" Camille asked.

"Yeah we were." Maxina, Hermione and Ginny answered together.

"Would you three be bridesmaids at my wedding to Sirius?" Camille asked.

"Yeah sure." Ginny and Hermione answered together.

Camille looked at Maxina.

"What about you?" Camille asked.

"The only way that I'll be your bridesmaid is if Max is a groomsman so I can walk down the isle with him." Maxina answered.

"Alright I'll see what I can do." Camille said.

Sirius at home and so is Remus. Remus is up in the nursery with Teddy and Keena. Sirius walked into the nursery.

"Hello Moony." Sirius said.

"Hi Padfoot." Remus replied.

"I need to ask you something." Sirius said.

"Okay ask away." Remus replied.

"Will you be my best man at my wedding to Camille?" Sirius asked.

"Yes sure I will." Remus answered.

Sirius smiled.

~Meanwhile back at Hogwarts~

Camille walked to where Tonks is teaching and knocked on the door. Tonks opened the door.

"What can I help you with Cami?" Tonks asked.

"I need to ask you something." Camille answered.

"Alright ask away." Tonks said.

"Would you be my maid of honor at my wedding to Sirius?" Camille asked.

"Yes I would but I thought you would've asked your best friend Maxina." Tonks answered.

"I was going to ask Maxina but than I figured that Sirius would ask Remus to be his best man." Camille said.

Tonks smiled. A few hours later Sirius is at Hogwarts. Sirius walked over to Harry and Ron. Harry looked at Sirius.

"What would you like?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to ask the two of you something." Sirius answered.

"Well ask away." Ron said.

Sirius sighed.

"Will you be groomsman at my wedding to Camille?" Sirius asked.

"Yes of course." Harry and Ron answered together.

Camille walked over to Sirius.

"I asked Hermione, Ginny and Maxina to be my bridesmaid." Camille replied.

"Who's your maid of honor?" Sirius asked.

"Tonks." Camille answered.

"Well Remus will happy about that one." Sirius said.

"Maxina will only be a bridesmaid if her boyfriend Professor Max Regnery is groomsman." Camille replied.

Sirius took Camille by the hand and walked to Professor Regnery's classroom. Camille knocked on the door. Professor Regnery opened the door.

"What can I help you with?" Professor Regnery asked.

"I'm getting married in two days and I asked Maxina to be a bridesmaid but only way she will is if you are groomsman." Camille answered.

"Who are you marrying?" Professor Regnery asked.

"She's marrying me and my name is Sirius Black." Sirius answered.

"Aren't the one that was in Azkaban for several years?" Professor Regnery asked.

"Yeah I was and I was famed for killing people that I didn't." Sirius answered.

"Oh ok than and of course I'll be a groomsman." Professor Regnery said.

The next couple days pass. It's now the day of Sirius and Camille's Wedding. Camille woke up and looked around. Maxina is sitting up her bed.

"I'm getting married today." Camille said.

"Are you nervous?" Maxina asked.

"Yes I am big time." Camille answered.

Maxina hugged Camille.

~Meanwhile in the other side of Hogwarts~

Sirius is pace back 'n' forth.

"Are you nervous about marrying my goddaughter today?" Remus asked.

"Yes Moony I am." Sirius answered.

The next few hours pass by and now everyone is in the Great Hall for the wedding. Sirius is up at the front of the Great Hall. Remus came in the big doors with Tonks holding onto his arm. Harry came in with Ginny on his arm. Ron came in next with Hermione on his arm. Max came in last with Maxina on his arm. Camille walked into the Great Hall and everyone looked at her. Sirius looked at Camille and smiled.

"Wow she's so beautiful." Sirius thought to himself.

Camille looked up where Sirius was and smiled.

"He's so incredibly gorgeous." Camille thought to herself.

Pierre suddenly appeared. Camille took her father's arm and they walked up the isle together. Pierre lets Camille go when they got to Sirius. Sirius takes Camille's hand in his than they looked at Professor Dumbledore.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and woman together in holy matrimony." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Just get on with it already Albus." Sirius replied.

Camille looked at Sirius.

"What's the rush gorgeous?" Camille asked.

"I have a really bad case of cold feet so I want get married before get to scared." Sirius answered.

Camille smiled.

Camille smiled. Professor Dumbledore looked at Sirius.

"Do you Sirius Orion Black take this woman Camille Oriana Franklin to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold through sickness and in health? For richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I do." Sirius answered.

"Do you Camille Oriana Franklin take this man Sirius Orion Black to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold through sickness and in health? For richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Camille answered.

"Have you written vows?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes we have." Sirius and Camille answered.

Professor Dumbledore smiled and looked at Camille.

"Ladies first." Professor Dumbledore said.

Camille sighed than took a piece of paper.

"Sirius, I've been in love so many times but it never lasted long until I met you because I knew from moment that we met that you were the one for me. I can't image my life without you n now and I never ever want to be apart. I love you so much." Camille replied.

Sirius smiled than took out a piece of paper too.

"Cami, I never thought I'd fall in love but all the changed the day I met you Diagon Alley. I knew than that we were meant to be and you were my soulmate. I never want to be away you because it would break my heart. You are truly my angel sent from above. I love you with my heart and every fiber in me." Sirius said.

"Could I have the rings?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah sure." Remus answered.

Remus passed over Sirius's ring and Tonks passed over Camille's ring.

"I would like you to repeat after me. 'With this ring I thee wed.' and than put it on her ring finger." Professor Dumbledore said.

Sirius sighed.

"With this ring I wed thee." Sirius replied as he placed the ring Camille's ring finger.

Professor Dumbledore looked at Camille.

"I would also like you to repeat after me than put the other ring onto his ring finger." Professor Dumbledore said.

Camille nodded her head.

"Ok." Camille replied.

"With this ring I thee wed." Professor Dumbledore said. .

Camille sighed.

"With this ring I thee wed." Camille replied as she put the ring on Sirius's ring finger.

"By the vest in me as headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I now pronounce you husband and wife so kiss her already Sirius." Professor Dumbledore said.

Sirius pulled Camille close and kissed her very passionately. A few minutes later Sirius broke the kiss. The music started up.

"Could I have this dance Mrs. Black?" Sirius asked.

"Yes of course you can." Camille answered.

Sirius took Camille by hand and led her onto the dance floor. Camille wrapped her arms around Sirius's neck and Sirius wrapped his arms around Camille's waist. A few minutes later the song is over. They walk over to where everyone is sitting. Sirius sat down beside Remus and pulled Camille onto his lap. Camille got to her feet and turned around so she has her back to everyone. Camille threw her bouquet of flowers. Ginny and Hermione try to catch it but they miss. Professor Stone reached up and caught the bouquet. Professor Snape went blush red. Harry and Ron laughed.

"Well it's look Professor Stone and Professor Snape are the next to get married." Harry said.

Camille looked at Sirius.

"What it is love?" Sirius asked.

"There's something I've wanted to do." Camille answered.

"What would that be?" Sirius asked.

"To sing a few songs together." Camille answered.

Sirius smiled. Camille got her feet and so did Sirius. They walked up to where teachers were.

"Camille and I would like to sing some songs for everyone here." Sirius said.

"What songs are you going to sing?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Camille smiled.

"We are going to sing I Can't Take My Eyes Off You and Start Of Something New." Camille answered.

Sirius smiled as I Can't Take My Eyes Off You started to play. Sirius and Camille stared to sing.

Sirius:

You never know whatcha gonna feel. Ooh, You never see it come suddenly its real

Camille:

Ooh. Never even crossed my mind. No. That I would ever end up here tonight.

Both:

Oh, things change when you don't expect them too. Yeah, Oh. No one knows what the future's gonna do.

Sirius:

Never even noticed that you've been there all along.

Both:

I can't take my eyes off of you. Oh, I know you feel the same way too. Yeah.

I can't take my eyes off of you. All it took was one look, for a dream come true.

Yeah yeah yeah oh.

Sirius:

Yeah, we got a good thing going on.

Camille:

Oh, right here is right were we belong.

Both:

You never really know what you might find, now all I see is you and I.

You're everything I never knew that I've been looking for.

I can't take my eyes off of you.

I know you feel the same way, too. Yeah.

I can't take my eyes off of you.

All it took was one look, for a dream come true.

Both:

Can't take my eyes off of you. Oh, oh, oh yeah.

Oh, oh, oh. So let the music play.

Can't take my eyes off of you.

Yeah, the feeling's getting stronger.

And I never felt this way.

Both:

All right, I see everything.

In your eyes, oh, oh, oh, oh.

All right, something's happening.

Cause everyone's around but you're the only one I see.

Both:

I can't take my eyes off of you.

I know you feel the same way too. Yeah.

I can't take my eyes off of you.

All it took was one look, for a dream come true.

Both:

I can't take my yes off of you.

Feelings like I never knew.

I can't take my eyes off of you

From the start, got my heart.

Yeah, you do.

Can't take my eyes off of you!

The next song started to play.

Sirius:

Living in my own world,

Didn't understand,

That anything can happen,

When you take a chance.

Camille:

I never believed in,

What I couldn't see,

I never opened my heart (oh,oh),

to all the possibilities.

Ooooooooooo

Both:

I know, that something has changed,

Never felt this way,

And right here tonight,

This could be the start,

Of something new,

It feels so right,

To be here with you, ohh,

And now,

Looking in your eyes,

I feel in my heart,

The start of something new.

Sirius:

Now who'd have ever thought that,

We'd both be here tonight, oh, yeah,

Camille:

And the world looks so much brighter,

With you by my side,

Both:

I know that something has changed,

Never felt this way,

I know it for real...

This could be the start,

Of something new,

It feels so right,

To be here with you, ohh,

And now,

Looking in your eyes,

I feel in my heart,

The start of something new.

Sirius:

I never knew that it could happen,

Till it happened to me, oohh, yeah

Both:

I didn't know it before,

But now its easy to see-eeeeeeeeeee Oooohh,

Sirius smiled.

"Will you sing one more song with me beautiful?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I would love to but I need to know what song you want me to sing with you." Camille answered.

"The song that I want us to sing is You Are The Music In Me." Sirius answered.

Camille smiled as You Are The Music In Me started to play. Sirius and Camille started to sing with it.

Camille:

Na na na na

Na na na na yeah

You are the music in me

You know the words

Once upon a time

Make you listen?

There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find

A little laughter

or happy ever after

Both:

Yeah harmony to the melody

It's echoing inside my head

Camille:

A single voice (Single voice)

Above the noise

Both:

And like a common thread

Sirius:

Hmm, you're pulling me

Camille:

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

Sirius:

Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

Camille:

And it's brought us here because

Both:

Because you are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh)

Na na na na na

Yeah yeah yeah

(Na na na na)

You are the music in me

Camille:

It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)

Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)

There's no name for it (No name for it)

Both:

I'm saying words I never said

Sirius:

And it was easy (So easy)

Because you see the real me (I see)

Both:

As I am, you understand

And that's more than I've ever known

Camille:

To hear your voice (Hear your voice)

Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

Both:

And know I'm not alone

Camille:

Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)

You are the music in me

It's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

You are the music in me

Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)

We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)

Sirius:

Connected and real

Camille:

Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

Both:

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)

You are the music in me (In me)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me

When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)

I know that we belong (We belong)

You are the music in me

Sirius:

Yeah it's living in all of us

It's brought us here because (Here because)

You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na

Both:

You are the music in me (Yeah)

They walked back down their seat hand in hand. Tonks looked them when the sat down.

"Wow you two sounded amazing together." Tonks said,

"Thanks Tonks." Sirius answered.

It's a few hours later now. Sirius and Camille are 12 Grimmauld Place. Remus and Tonks are at Tonk's mother's house for the night. Sirius pulled Camille close and kissed with extreme passion. Camille broke away the kiss.

"What's gotten into you today Padfoot?" Camille answered.

"I think you can figure that one out on your own." Sirius said.

Camille suddenly figured out what Sirius is up too. They walked to Sirius's bed which they share now. Sirius laid down the bed and pulled Camille down with him. Sirius started to kiss Camille again but more passionately. They kissed awhile than started to make love. They made love until 3 in morning than fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	15. Sirius and Camille's Honeymoon

Chapter 15

Sirius and Camille's Honeymoon

It's the day after Sirius and Camille got married. Camille is sitting in the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius walked into the room.

"Where were going for our honeymoon?" Camille asked.

Sirius smiled and joined Camille on the couch.

"We aren't going anywhere." Sirius answered.

"Do you mean we are just staying here?" Camille asked.

"Yes I do." Sirius answered.

"What about my godparents and the twins?" Camille asked.

"They are staying at Tonk's mother's house during our honeymoon so that we can have this time alone together." Sirius answered.

Camille smiled. Sirius put his arm around Camille.

"What do you want to do than?" Camille asked.

"I was hoping that you'd sing a few songs because I love hearing your angelic singing voice." Sirius answered.

"Alright I can do that." Camille said.

Sirius smiled. Camille started to sing I Get Weak by Belinda Carlisle.

When I'm with you

I shake inside

My heart's all tangled up

My tongue is tied it's crazy

Can't walk, can't talk, can't eat, can't sleep

Oh, I'm in love, oh I'm in deep `cuz baby

With a kiss you can strip me defenseless

With a touch I completely lose control

Til all that's left of my strength is a memory, wo...

I get weak when I look at you

Weak when we touch

I can't speak when I look in your eyes

I get weak when you're next to me

Weak from this love

I can't speak when I look in your eyes

I get weak

Convincing eyes, persuasive lips

The helpless heart just can't resist their power

You know you've got a hold over me

You know you've got me where I want to be `cuz lover

Like a wave you keep pulling me under

How I'll ever get out of this I don't know

I just know there's just no way to fight it, woo...

I get weak when I look at you

Weak when we touch

I can't speak when I look in your eyes

I get weak when you're next to me

Weak from this love

I'm in deep when I look in your eyes

I get weak I get weak I get weak

Just a kiss you can strip me defenseless

Just a touch I completely lose control

Til all that's left of my strength is a memory, wo...

I get weak when I look at you

Weak when we touch

I can't speak when I look in your eyes

I get weak when you're next to me

Weak from this love

I can't speak when I look in your eyes

I get weak I get weak I get weak

Camille kissed Sirius on the forehead and started to sing Heaven Is A Place On Earth by Belinda Carlisle.

When the night falls down

I wait for you

And you come around

And the world's alive

With the sound of kids

On the street outside

When you walk into the room

You pull me close and we start to move

And we're spinning with the stars above

And you lift me up in a wave of love...

Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?

Ooh heaven is a place on earth

They say in heaven love comes first

We'll make heaven a place on earth

Ooh heaven is a place on earth

When I feel alone

I reach for you

And you bring me home

When I'm lost at sea

I hear your voice

And it carries me

In this world we're just beginning

To understand the miracle of living

Baby I was afraid before

But I'm not afraid anymore

Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?

Ooh heaven is a place on earth

They say in heaven love comes first

We'll make heaven a place on earth

Ooh heaven is a place on earth

Sirius pulled Camille closer to him as she started to sing Mad About You by Belinda Carlisle.

I'm mad About You

You're mad about me babe

Couple of fools run wild aren't we

Pushing the day into the nighttime

Somewhere between the two

We start to see

Mad about you (Mad about you)

Lost in your eyes (Reason aside)

Mad about love (Mad about you)

You and I

Something 'bout you

Right here beside me

Touches the touched part of me like I can't believe

Pushing the night into the daytime

Watching the sky's first light

While the city sleeps

Sirius smiled than started to kiss Camille passionately. A few minutes later Sirius broke the kiss and Camille started to sing I Plead Insanity by Belinda Carlisle.

I can't be responsible

For anything I do now or say now

I get too excitable

To control the way I behave now

I'm afraid of what I'll do

If I find myself alone with you

It's just a crime of passion baby

Don't hold it against me

I'm innocent

I'm just out of my mind

I Plead Insanity

Whoa, I'm so mad about you

I can't think straight, I can't see straight

I plead insanity

All I do is obsess about you

I can't work days

I can't sleep nights

I plead insanity

I know that there are rules for this

And I plan to break every one of them

And if I go too far tonight

Baby you can be my alibi

And if I act irrational

I'm not responsible

For anything that happens here

Don't hold it against me

I'm innocent

I'm just out of my mind

I plead insanity

All I do is obsess about you

I can't work days

I can's sleep nights

I plead insanity

I plead insanity

Whoa, I'm so mad about you

I can't think straight, I can't see straight

I plead insanity

All I do is obsess about you

I can't work days

I can't sleep nights

I have a fantasy...

Camille looked at Sirius.

"What is it love?" Sirius asked.

"I'd like to you sing some songs to me because I love hearing your gorgeous singing voice." Camille answered.

Sirius smiled and started to sing I Will Come To You by Hanson.

When you have no light to guide you

And no one to walk beside you

I will come to you

Oh come to you

When the night is dark and stormy

You won't have to reach out for me

I will come to you

Oh come to you

Sometimes when all your dreams may have seen better days

And you don't know how or why, but you've lost your way

Have no fear when your tears are fallin'

I will hear your spirit callin'

And I swear that I'll be there come what may

When you have no light to guide you

And no one to walk beside you

I will come to you

Oh I will come to you

When the night is dark and stormy

You won't have to reach out for me

I will come to you

Oh I will come to you

Whoa nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

I will come to you

nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

'Cause even if we can't be together

We'll be friends now and forever

And I swear that I'll be there come what may

When the night is dark and stormy

You won't have to reach out for me

I will come to you

Oh I will come to you, whoa

We all need somebody we can turn to, oh

Someone who'll always understand

So if you feel that your soul is dyin'

And you need the strength to keep tryin'

I'll reach out and take your hand

nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

I'll reach out for your hand

nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

I will come to you. Oh

When you have no light to guide you

And no one to walk beside you

I will come to you

Oh I will come to you

When the night is dark and stormy

You won't have to reach out for me

I will come to you

Oh come to you

Oh I'll come to you

I will I come to you

Oh I will come to you,

Oh I will come to you

Camille laid her head on Sirius's shoulder as he started to sing More Than Anything by Hanson.

I love you more than anything

Than anything, I do

And I'd give anything

And everything I have

Just to be with you

These feelings I hold inside

Are emotions I cannot hide

These feelings will not subside

I'd give anything

Anything

When I look into your eyes

I see something special about you

And when I hold your hand

You seem to understand that

I love you more than anything

Than anything, I do

And I'd give anything

And everything I have

Just to be with you

These feelings I hold inside

Are emotions I cannot hide

These feelings will not subside

I'd give anything

Anything

When I think of life without you

It brings me right down to my knees

'Cause I can't have life without you

You are my soul

The strength that keeps me holding on

I do things that can't be done

I'd fly to the moon

And then around the sun

If you'd just say that

I'm the one

I'd do anything

Anything

I love you more than anything

Than anything, I do

And I'd give anything

And everything I have

Just to be with you

These feelings I hold inside

Are emotions I cannot hide

These feelings will not subside

I'd give anything

Anything

Camille cuddled up closer to Sirius. Sirius started to sing I Am So In Love by Gil Ofraim.

You're telling me it's so hard for you

But girl I'm really so in love with you

Now I'm cryin' for my love in vain, what can I do

I feel so helpless everybody's gone

Heaven help me I am so alone

Please believe me, fell my beating heart

Set me free

I am so in love with you

My heart's in danger but what else can I do

So in love, in love with you

My heart is broken can we still make it through

Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight

I wanna hold you in the deepest night

I want to give you what I feel inside

Let me show you, there's a way for you and for me

All I need is that you're by my side

All I want is just to hold you tight

Give me one more chance to talk to you

I love you

I am so in love with you…

So in love, in love with you

My heart's in danger but what else can I do

So in love, in love with you

Please give me one more chance and I'll care for you

Tonight, tonight

(Don't you know... I love you... I love you)

Camille leaned over and kissed Sirius. A few minutes Camille broke the kiss. Sirius started to sing I Need You by Gil Ofraim.

Yes I need you, yes I want you

Back in my arms again

Yes I need you, yes I want you

Deep in my heart inside

Time stands still since you've been gone

Just one more day one more night

And you'll be back, back in my life

For forever and a day

Now I know, yes I know

Now I know, that you've got someone else

Now I know, yes I know

Now I know, that I need no one else

Yes I need you, yes I want you

Back in my arms again

Yes I need you, yes I want you

Deep in my heart inside

There's no reason anymore

In my life, I know

And my love will lead you into my arms

There's no reason anymore

In my life, I know

And my love will lead you into my arms

Yes I need you, yes I want you…

Now I know, yes I know

Now I know, that you've got someone else

Now I know, yes I know

Now I know, that I need no one else

Girl I need you, yes I want you

Here in my arms again

Yea I need you, yes I want you

Deep in my heart inside

There's no reason anymore

In my life, I know

And my love will lead you into my arms…

Sirius and Camille started to kiss very passionately. A few minutes later they broke apart. Sirius got to his feet and helped Camille. They started to kiss passionately again. Sirius picked Camille in his arms and carried up to their bedroom without breaking the kiss. Sirius laid Camille on the bed and starting to make out. A few hours later they started to make love and stopped around 2 in the morning. The next few months of their honeymoon go by. It's been a three and half months since they got married. Camille is just waking up and she ran to the bathroom. Sirius heard Camille than got to his feet and went the hallway. Sirius stood outside the bathroom door. Camille threw up again. Sirius waited for a few minutes than suddenly he heard a thud from inside the bathroom. Sirius opened the door to find Camille lying on the floor. Sirius ran over to Camille and picked her up in his arms. Sirius carried Camille to their bedroom and laid her on the bed. A few minutes later Camille opened her eyes to find Sirius with a worried a look on his face.

"What happen?" Camille asked.

"I heard you throwing up in the bathroom so I waiting outside the door and than he fainted so I bought you in here." Sirius answered.

Camille sighed.

"Thanks sweetheart and I'm going out for a little while." Camille said.

"Can I come with you?" Sirius asked.

"Nah, this something I have to do on my own." Camille answered.

Sirius smiled and kissed Camille.

"I love you Cami." Sirius said.

Camille smiled.

"I love you too Padfoot." Camille replied.

Camille walked to the nearest muggle drugstore. Camille went to the isle with the pregnancy tests. Camille is looking for the perfect one. All of a sudden someone trapped Camille on the shoulder. Camille turned around to find her friend Vannalee Holden standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Camille asked.

"I was getting some chips." Vannalee answered.

"That's cool." Camille said.

"Why are you getting a pregnancy test?" Vannalee asked.

"I just wanted to find I am because I haven't been feeling that great lately." Camille answered.

Camille took one of the pregnancy tests. Camille paid for the pregnancy test than went home. Camille went up the bathroom and did the test. A few minutes later the test is done and Camille looked at to the find it's positive. Sirius knocked on the door.

"Are you there Cami?" Sirius asked.

'Yeah I am." Camille answered.

Camille threw the test in the garbage can and left the bathroom. Sirius pulled Camille close and kissed her. Camille broke the kiss and walked into their room. Sirius got a confused look on his face and followed Camille into the bedroom. Camille is sitting on the bed. Sirius walked over and sat down next to her. Sirius put his arm around Camille.

"What's wrong my sweet one?" Sirius asked.

"I'm……I'm." Camille answered.

"You're what?" Sirius asked.

"I think it would be easy to show you." Camille answered.

Camille went to the bathroom and took the pregnancy test out of the garbage can. Camille walked by to her and Sirius's bedroom. Camille passed the pregnancy test to Sirius. Sirius looked at it and smile spread across his face. Sirius got to his feet than picked up Camille in his arms and spun her around in the air. Sirius put Camille back on the ground and kissed her. Camille looked up at Sirius.

"Does this mean you're happy?" Camille asked.

"Yes it does because I've always secretly wanted to be a father but I never told anyone." Sirius answered.

Camille sighed deeply. Sirius pulled Camille into his arms. The next few months of Sirius and Camille go by. Camille is almost 4 months pregnant now. Camille is at Hogwarts and Maxina walked over Camille.

"How was your honeymoon?" Maxina asked.

"It was really great." Camille answered.

Camille sighed.

"Are you okay?" Maxina asked.

"Yeah I am and it's only dose of morning sickness." Camille answered.

"Morning sickness?" Maxina asked.

"Yeah that's what I said." Camille answered.

Maxina smiled.

"Congratulations." Maxina said.

"Thanks." Camille replied.

"What does Sirius thinking about this?" Maxina asked.

"He's really happy because he's always wanted to be a father." Camille answered.

"How far along are you?" Maxina asked.

"I'm almost 4 months." Camille answered.

Camille sighed deeply.

"Do you need to Madman Pomfrey?" Maxina asked.

"No, I need Sirius." Camille answered.

Tonks walked over to them and noticed Camille's stomach.

"Are you going to have a baby?" Tonks asked.

"Yes I am." Camille answered.

"That's great and congratulations." Tonks said.

All of a sudden Padfoot appeared and turned into Sirius. Sirius wrapped his arms around Camille.

"I've always secretly wanted to be father." Sirius said.

"Well I've seen how you are with your godson so you'll make a very good father." Tonks replied.

The next few hours and now it's nighttime. Camille is sleeping in Sirius's embrace. Tonks is sleeping in Remus's embrace. Maxina is sleeping in Max's embrace. Professor Stone is sleeping in Professor Snape's embrace.


End file.
